LOST & FOUND PART 4
by DG Fisher
Summary: Just barely surviving the attempts on his life, Adam has his hands full coping with new family members, with the holidays, and the most difficult assignment of his career, will he still feel he made the right decisions?
1. L & F PT 4 CH 28 FAMIGLIA

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
FAMIGLIA  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Two weeks later Adam was alone in the private rail car heading home from San Francisco. Through dogged persistence he had managed to get the charges against Olivia dropped and her money returned. He had used every tactic he could think of and thankfully they had worked.  
  
Smiling, he remembered Olivia's tear-stained, but hopeful face as he, Charlie, Wes, and Dulcy had left her on shipboard in the care of an older couple he and Thea had been friends with for years. She was going back to New York to the aunt who had raised her and hopefully would be able to heal then. Adam doubted she would ever come back.  
  
Saying good-bye to his three friends had been harder, but he knew he had to call off the guard at home. That feeling of foreboding had disappeared when Olivia had shown up. Sighing, he turned his thoughts to rebuilding the regional office and he was soon irritated at the impossible situation he was in.  
  
To request replacement funds he would have to actually go to Washington and appear before a committee. He'd rather shoot himself in the foot more than once before doing that again; he passionately hated just about everything Washington was.  
  
On the other hand, if he replaced the building himself some questions would be asked that he would rather not have to answer, because again he would have to travel to Washington in order to answer them. Sometimes being an honest man could be extremely inconvenient and annoying.  
  
When the train reached Virginia City he stood and clattered down the steps at the end of the car before it had completely stopped moving. He was in a hurry to see his family; he hadn't realized just how long a week could feel until after he was married and had children.  
  
He swung the one bag he had taken with him by the handle as he hurried toward his house, and it wasn't until he was almost there that he glanced down the street and stopped dead in his tracks, astonished. Somehow the regional office had been resurrected.  
  
He continued to stand there and stare for a moment then he smiled. "Theadora," he said softly, then grinned a huge grin, crossed the street and hurried toward the new building. When he was standing in front he paused to look it over up close and spotted a brass plaque near the door.  
  
Stepping closer he read the first line, "US Marshals Regional Office." He smiled again as he read on, "Building constructed and donated by the citizens of Virginia City." Shaking his head he was still looking at the plaque when the door opened partway and Thea slipped through. She stood in front of the partially open door and looked at him almost anxiously.  
  
"Are you annoyed?" she said quietly.  
  
He turned to her with a puzzled frown. "Now why on earth would I be annoyed? This solves so many problems. I just can't believe it - how did you get the whole thing done in two weeks?"  
  
Thea smiled in relief, "Have you ever seen a barn raising? This wasn't much different; it just took a lot more people. "  
  
"I can't believe you pulled this off," he laughed striding forward and picking her up in a tight hug as he swung her around in a circle. When he set her back on her feet she looked up at him with shining eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go inside now?"  
  
He grinned down at her. "You better believe it!"  
  
She slipped out of his arms and went to the door and held it open while making a sweeping bow, indicating for him to go in first. Shaking his head again, he went through the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when all the people packed into the back of the front hall yelled, "Surprise!" He put a hand over his heart and started to laugh, as did everyone else, pleased with his reaction.  
  
He didn't see Thea again for an hour as people vied with each other to get his attention to show him what parts of the building they had worked on. Even the ladies had gotten involved, doing some of the lighter work.  
  
Finally he spotted Thea standing in front of a door he had not gone through yet so he slowly made his way over to her. When he reached her, she opened the door and waved him in. He went in and she followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
The first thing he noticed when he walked in was a door set into the wall facing the side street and he mentally nodded at the wisdom of having a private entrance. Looking around he began to smile again. Everything in this room told him it was his office and that Thea had taken great care in choosing the furniture and the layout. The furniture was upholstered in leather that was a medium blue. The wood was golden oak and the walls were painted a dark cream on the top half and the medium blue on the bottom half divided by a chair rail in the golden oak.  
  
The lamps were all shaded in a darkish green and the carpet had a background of dark cream with dark green leaves and narrow stripes of the medium blue going in both directions dividing the carpet into squares.  
  
Two large bookcases stood behind the desk at the far end of the room, and between them on the wall was a painting of a lush river scene, echoing the blues and greens. Thea went up to it and felt around the edge until she found the latch. She pressed it and swung the painting back to reveal a safe set into the wall.  
  
Adam laughed, "But that's not the real safe, now is it?"  
  
She grinned back at him and came around to the front of the massive oak desk while taking a key from her pocket. Feeling under the top edge of the desk she inserted the key, turned it, and a lock clicked. She pushed sideways on the front panel of the desk to reveal a much larger safe.  
  
He came to crouch down in front and she showed him the combination and swung the door open. "I wondered why the desk was so deep," he said with a pleased smile as his wife handed him the key. He swung the door shut and slid the panel back then they both stood.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her he said, "How the hell did you pull this off Theadora?"  
  
She laughed and put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh, it's a secret and the less you know the better."  
  
"Hmmm...when you put it like that..." he said and had just touched his lips to hers when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Oh for God's sake!" he grumbled and Thea muffled a laugh.  
  
"Come in," Adam said reluctantly then whispered, "I missed you," in her ear as Nate came in, then stopped dead.  
  
"Uh...sorry boss, but I need to talk to you about something that really can't wait." He looked at Thea and blushed a little at the knowing smile she gave him.  
  
His boss sighed saying, "Alright, but this better be important."  
  
Adam was loath to let go of his wife, but he did and she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. "Well?" he almost barked, frowning at Nate.  
  
"She's here."  
  
"What! Already?"  
  
"Yep, came in on the train yesterday afternoon and she's getting pretty antsy to meet you. Almost seems like she thinks we made you up or something."  
  
"Suspicious huh? Well I wouldn't expect anything less considering her family."  
  
"That's why I had to tell you right away. I'm afraid if you don't get over to that hotel immediately and talk to her she'll hop the next train out."  
  
Adam thought for a few moments then said, "I shouldn't be very long so you just stay here until I get back and Thea won't know a thing."  
  
Nate nodded, "But don't forget to go in the back way so no one sees you. The room number is 215."  
  
"Yes mother, I'll remember," Adam said irritably as he went through the door. He quickly went down the steps, crossed the street, and went in the back entrance to the hotel. Unfortunately he didn't notice that Hoss was standing on the back porch of the office building and saw him.  
  
Hoss's brow furrowed and he tried to come up with some good reason why Adam would be going into the hotel by the back door. But he couldn't think of one, so he hurried after his older brother. He opened the door to the first floor hallway and didn't see or hear anyone so he went up the stairs to the second floor. When he opened the door to the second-floor hallway he heard the sound of someone knocking coming from around the corner. He quietly walked up to the corner and carefully poked his head out to see Adam standing in the hallway. Then he heard a woman's voice call, "Who it is?"  
  
Smiling, his older brother answered, "Adam."  
  
He heard the woman laugh with delight and the door being unlocked. Adam moved back and when it opened a tallish woman bounced out and threw her arms around him, kissed him on both cheeks, and then took him by the hand to drag him into the room. The door shut firmly behind them.  
  
Hoss stood there, not believing what he had just seen, feeling both stunned and heartsick. He desperately thought, trying to come up with a plausible reason for this, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Then he became angry and decided he would just stay where he was and wait for Adam to come out to demand an explanation. He ended up waiting for almost an hour and his thoughts turned more and more to how much this would hurt Thea if she knew. His anger grew with each passing minute.  
  
When the door finally opened and Adam came out, Hoss had a hard time restraining himself from running down the hall right then. But he waited until the woman had hugged and kissed Adam again before shutting the door. His older brother turned to walk down the hallway in his direction, but stopped dead in surprise when Hoss stepped around the corner and started toward him.  
  
Adam got one look at Hoss's expression and said, "Damn" under his breath. He put his hands up, "Hoss wait, this is not what it looks like.'  
  
"Never cheat on Thea, huh?" Hoss said through clenched teeth as he walked faster. Adam backed up.  
  
"I swear to you, I'm not cheating on Thea. This isn't what it looks like," Adam quickly said, backing away from his younger brother with his hands still up. "Oh God," he said and quickly ducked the punch Hoss threw at him.  
  
"Hoss, at least give me a chance to explain," he said then had to avoid another punch that connected with the room door. The woman's voice on the other side called "Who it is?"  
  
"Dora, don't open that door," Adam barked as he backed away from his brother, ducking and weaving and trying to stay out of reach. If Hoss got a hold of him, he would have to fight back and he didn't want to do that.  
  
Hoss almost got him a few seconds later. Adam felt the air move across his face as he just barely avoided a punch that had all of Hoss's weight and power behind it. He avoided it, but the wall couldn't and the big man buried his hand in the plaster up to his wrist.  
  
Adam stood there with his hands on his hips as Hoss tried to pull free, "Now I'm not going to pay for that, Hoss, YOU are."  
  
His brother gave him a furious glare and with a huge wrench freed his hand and made a grab for Adam who backed up too quickly and banged into the room door. It immediately opened and he fell to the floor on his back with Dora standing over him.  
  
She looked down at the man lying at her feet and he started to laugh. Then she looked up at Hoss, taking in his aggressive stance, his clenched fists, and the fire in his eye.  
  
Hoss didn't really see her at first, his attention was focused on his older brother, but he noticed her quickly enough when she stepped over Adam and rushed him, reaching up to slap his face and then began shoving him in the chest until he was up against the wall. The woman was speaking rapidly in a language he was unfamiliar with and he had no idea what to do.  
  
Adam was laughing even harder, but managed to get his breath long enough to gasp, "Dora stop! He's family, famiglia."  
  
Stepping back, she turned and gave Adam a puzzled look as he sat up, then pulled himself to his feet. "This is Hoss, mio fratello. He thinks we are having an affair and he's defending Theadora's honor."  
  
Her eyes went wide and round. "This is the Hoss you speak of in your letters?"  
  
Adam took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, he and Thea are very close."  
  
"Ah! Madre di Dio! Please to forgive me, I did not know," she said her face turning red with embarrassment as she looked up at Hoss imploringly.  
  
"Wait a minute, you aren't off the hook yet," he growled at his brother over the woman's head. "What were you doin' in her room?"  
  
Adam moved forward and put his hands on Dora's shoulders. "Hoss, look at her. Doesn't she look vaguely familiar?"  
  
Hoss looked down at the woman who came up to his chin, taking in her dark gray eyes, glossy chestnut hair, and beautiful face that was now tipped up and looking at him with a cheeky grin. It was the expression that made the connection click in his mind.  
  
"She looks like Thea!"  
  
"Yes! And there's a very good reason for that - she's Thea's first cousin."  
  
Hoss's expression quickly turned from irritation to pleased surprise and then he smiled, his blue eyes shining with happiness for his sister-in-law.  
  
Dora blinked and lost her cheeky grin with a quick intake of breath. When she realized she was staring up at him with her mouth hanging open, she quickly closed it and looked down, her face turning an even deeper shade of red.  
  
All three of them turned then when they heard someone coming. A tall man came around the corner and stopped, staring at the three of them. Then he came toward them at a fast walk. He started speaking before he reached them.  
  
"What is going on here? Dorathea, who are these men?"  
  
When he was almost to them it was plain to see that he was a male version of Dora with the same hair, eyes, and masculine version of her features.  
  
"Calm yourself Dante. This is Adam Cartwright and his brother Hoss."  
  
Dante's frown quickly turned to a smile as he held his hand out to Adam first, and then Hoss. "Ah, I am so pleased to finally meet you! We are very much looking forward to meeting Theadora."  
  
He noticed Hoss looking back and forth between them. "Your eyes do not fool you, Hoss. Dora and I are gemelli, twins. And now we are all cugini, cousins through your brother's marriage to Theadora."  
  
"More twins?" Hoss said to Adam, but Dora answered him.  
  
"Yes, we are twins. Theadora's mother and our mother were also twins. We have very few single births in the direct female line." She smiled up at him and almost gasped again when he looked her in the eye. "L'anima di un angelo" she said softly, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, what did you say?" Hoss asked her and she turned red again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing important," she said and ducked her head to hide her expression.  
  
Adam saw it all and was desperately trying to hold on to a serious expression and he knew he couldn't last much longer. "I think we better get back to the party, Hoss. Thea is probably already looking for me and will be deeply irritated soon."  
  
They quickly said their good-byes and the two men started down the hallway. When they turned the corner to take the back stairs, Adam glanced back and saw Dora still standing in the hallway, watching. He grinned.  
  
"So what do you think of your new cugini, Hoss?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your new cousins."  
  
"They seem nice enough. When will you be telling Thea?"  
  
"On her birthday, Christmas Eve. This is my gift to her."  
  
"She's gonna cry, isn't she?"  
  
"I have no doubt she will. Anything to do with family she feels very deeply."  
  
"Why is that with women? I mean, they cry when they're happy and they cry when they're sad," Hoss asked as they went out the back door.  
  
"I don't know Hoss, but maybe it's just because they do feel things more deeply than men."  
  
Hoss shook his head, "Never understand 'em, but I can't wait to see Thea's face."  
  
"Me too." Adam said as they paused by the private entrance to his office. "But now that you know you can be a big help to me. Someone is going to have to help keep Dora entertained so she'll stay out of sight, she looks too much like Thea for people not to notice."  
  
Hoss grinned, "Think she'll be hittin' me again?" he said as he rubbed his cheek. "She packs a pretty good right."  
  
Adam laughed, "Another thing she has in common with her cousin." The two men exchanged amused looks.  
  
"So, will you help me?"  
  
"Sure, anythin' you need." Hoss answered, pleased at the idea of spending time with the beautiful, hot-tempered, and extremely appealing woman. Adam smiled - interpreting his brother's expression correctly - then they both hurried in to rejoin the party that was still in full swing. 


	2. L & F PT 4 CH 29 CHRISTMAS EVE

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
Chapter 29  
  
The snow was perfect for sledding, tightly packed and firm, but not too deep for the horses. Adam was smiling, happy, and relaxed. He had his entire family packed into the sleigh, babies and all, and he listened to his children laughing and having a good time behind him. Thea snuggled up closer and he looked down at her, imagining how she was going to react to her surprise birthday party. Everyone was in on it from Ben down to the twins and the secret had amazingly been kept.  
  
The sun was setting when they arrived and a few cold, brilliant stars were starting to shine in the dark blue sky. The front door opened as soon as they pulled into the yard and Joe was the first one out. He ran up to the sleigh and plucked Annalise out of the nest of blankets she had been wrapped in. He swung her around and she grinned up into her uncle's face, her deep green eyes shining with delight.  
  
Hoss had come up to them and he said, "Hey, give me a turn!" Joe reluctantly handed the girl over to his brother then turned back to the sleigh to dig through the blankets looking for another child. He pushed a fur robe aside and found Benjamin. His serious little face and deep dark eyes looked up at Joe and surprisingly he smiled. His uncle gasped - he had never seen Benjamin smile before, and when he did the baby looked exactly like his grandfather.  
  
"Hey Pa!" Joe called to his father who had just found Matthew.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Benny looks exactly like you now!"  
  
His father came around the sleigh after shifting Matthew to his shoulder. He looked down at the baby Joe was now holding as he absently rubbed Matthew's back. "You're right, I never noticed that before," he said, obviously pleased.  
  
"You couldn't have," Thea said as Adam lifted her out of the sleigh and went to find Thomas. "He didn't until a few days ago," she said, then bent down to pick Alexander up who had climbed out the back of the sleigh.  
  
"Let's get these children in out of the cold," Adam said as he came up to them, holding Thomas close to protect him from the wind. The five adults moved toward the front door and everyone sighed with pleasure as they came into the warm house.  
  
The great room had been decorated for the holidays and a huge tree stood in a corner near the fireplace. Green boughs were everywhere and the furniture had been rearranged, leaving a large open space in front of the hearth.  
  
Adam saw Thea looking around and said, "We better get the babies upstairs and to bed before they completely wake up."  
  
Thea nodded, her thoughts immediately turning to her children. He smiled, pleased that his attempt to distract her had worked.  
  
Thea put Alexander down and reached to take Matthew from Ben as Adam took Benjamin from Joe. They quickly took the babies upstairs.  
  
As soon as the two were out of sight the three men were out the door. Ben hurried into the barn while Joe and Hoss went to unhitch the horses from the sleigh.  
  
When Ben came back out of the barn a stream of people followed him and hurried toward the house. Wes, Dulcy, Marie, the three deputies, Roy, Hal, Charlie, Matt and Cassandra hurried through the front door and went to stand in front of the tree where the twins were waiting. Hoss and Joe quickly came in a few moments later and each collected a twin as they joined the group.  
  
Everyone was smiling in anticipation and when anyone made a sound, the others hushed them. Surprisingly, even the twins were quiet.  
  
Ben had gone to the kitchen to get Hop Sing and the Chinese man hurried after him toward the others. Then everyone looked up when they heard Adam and Thea coming. She had her head turned to him as she listened to what he was saying and didn't look away from him until the two were at the head of the stairs. Adam reached to take her arm before she went down the first step and nodded his head toward the assembled friends and family below them.  
  
Thea turned to look and when she did they all called out, "Happy Birthday!" to her as loud as they could. She was so startled she instinctively jumped back, stepping and stumbling all over Adam's feet as she put a hand to her chest and gasped in shock.  
  
"Ow! Walk on your own feet," her husband said then chuckled as he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.  
  
Everyone was obviously tickled with her dramatic reaction as they laughed, whistled, and applauded.  
  
Thea quickly recovered, flew down the stairs, and threw herself at the first person she reached, Ben, who had taken that position on purpose. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor to kiss her on the forehead before setting her down. She surprised him by reaching up to pull his head down to give him a resounding smack on the lips. He laughed at her and let go so she could greet her friends.  
  
Adam slowly came down the second flight of stairs then stopped on the first landing to lean on the railing. He smiled at the way people were pressing forward, trying to get at Thea who was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Everyone, family member or friend, received the same thing - an enthusiastic hug and a kiss from his wife. He smiled even wider when she reached the next to the last person, Matt. He grabbed her, gave her a comic leer, and dramatically bent her back in his arms only to deliver a tiny peck on her nose.  
  
Everyone, including Adam, laughed at that one and Thea turned red from mirth as Matt set her upright and gave her an elegant, sweeping bow. She curtsied and he backed away, bowing and scraping while murmuring, "Your Majesty!" until he backed into Cassandra and had to quickly turn and grab her to keep her from falling.  
  
Thea looked around then spotted Hop Sing who was trying to hide behind Hoss, but had kept looking around the big man to watch what was going on. The small man's eyes opened wide as she slowly walked up to him and said, "You didn't really think you would get away did you?" She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on each cheek. Then she let him go and bowed slightly at the waist.  
  
Hop Sing turned red and sped off toward the kitchen. Thea smiled when she heard him laughing hysterically as soon as he disappeared through the door.  
  
She quickly turned around when she heard Adam say, "Happy Birthday, Theadora," from behind her; he was still standing on the landing. Adam watched her hurry around to the stairs, run up the first flight, and braced himself as she jumped into his arms. He staggered back into the railing then held her tightly as he looked down into her shining face. After giving her a quick kiss he whispered the word, "Later," in her ear and put her down, smiling at the way she had shivered when his warm breath had caressed her neck. Then the two of them came down the stairs arm in arm, to join the party.  
  
Groups of people formed and re-formed as happy chatter filled the room. Refreshments were available in the dining room where the table had been turned sideways to be used as a buffet. Thea did not stay in one spot, she went from group to group joining in the conversation for a while, then moving on as was her habit at any gathering.  
  
She was sitting on the sofa with Hoss and the twins when she saw Adam move to stand in front of the fireplace. He didn't make a sound, but suddenly all conversation stopped and everyone turned in his direction.  
  
Hoss leaned down and whispered to Thea, "How does he do that?" Thea shook her head and whispered back, "I have no idea."  
  
"Please come up here, Thea, we have another surprise for you," Adam said with a smile. His wife hurried up to him and he turned her around then put his hands over her eyes - she laughed. He nodded toward Joe who quickly sped up the stairs. In a moment he returned with Dante and Dora then led them to stand in front of Thea.  
  
"Thea I would like you to meet your first cousins," Adam said as he took his hands away and she opened her eyes. The three of them stared at each other in shocked silence for a moment then Dora spoke.  
  
"Madre di Dio, she looks exactly like our mothers!" Then the tall woman burst into tears and stepped forward to throw her arms around Thea, almost knocking her down. Always willing to do whatever it would take to make her guests feel comfortable, Thea obligingly burst into tears too.  
  
Adam and Dante looked at each other and shook their heads and smiled, then Dante put his hands on Dora's shoulders and drew her back while Adam did the same with Thea.  
  
"Thea," her husband said, "this is Dorathea Sophia Cabrisi and Dante Antonio Cabrisi. They are your mother's sister's children."  
  
Thea looked up at the tall beautiful woman with smiling dark gray eyes, softly waving chestnut hair, and familiar features. Then she turned her eyes to Dante who was a male replica of his sister.  
  
"You two are twins?" she asked.  
  
"Sì, gemelli," Dante answered her with a huge smile while his sister vigorously nodded.  
  
"Dear God, he has given me another family," Thea breathed as she came forward. She put her arms around both of them as she said, "Un'altra famiglia!"  
  
The three of them stood there for a few moments in a tight circle as the rest of the people in the room looked on with smiling faces, touched by the scene going on in front of them.  
  
Then Thea took a deep breath and stepped back. "Well, I certainly hope that's the last shock for this evening. I'm not sure I'd survive another one!" she said putting one hand over her heart and raising trembling fingers to wipe the last of her happy tears away.  
  
Her friends and family laughed and the happy chatter increased as the party continued. Thea took her cousins by the hand and drew them forward to sit on the raised stone hearth with her. She opened her mouth to say something, but just sat there for a moment looking at them with disbelief. Then she shook her head as her new family members smiled at her.  
  
"Did I hear you say I look exactly like our mothers?" she said to Dora.  
  
"Si," Dora answered. "Here, I show you." The woman was wearing a gold and enamel locket around her neck and she opened it to show Thea two miniature portraits of what looked like the same woman.  
  
She pointed to the one on the left and said, "This is our mother, Sophia." Then she pointed to the one on the right.  
  
"This is your mother Sarah."  
  
Thea stared at her mother's smiling face hungrily, having never even known what she looked like. Doc would never discuss it, claiming he couldn't remember. "Here all this time I wondered what my mother looked like and I've been seeing her face in the mirror every day."  
  
Dora looked at her kindly and reached to take her hand. "I have much to tell you about them and you will come to know your mother then." Thea held on to her cousin's hand tightly as she fought to keep from weeping as she remembered her father's cruelty and cowardice.  
  
"Did you know who my father was?" she asked.  
  
"Si," Dante said with a frown. "He did a terrible thing to you and your mother; our father always did hate him." Then he looked at Thea apologetically. "Please excuse me, I should not speak of your father this way to you."  
  
Thea laughed, "Don't worry about that, there's nothing you can say that I haven't already thought," she said and was glad when he smiled in relief.  
  
"Where did you learn to speak Italian?" Dante asked.  
  
"I lived in Italy for four years with Doc when I was little. I seemed to pick it up quickly and have never forgotten," she answered, and then turned her attention back to Dora when the other woman spoke.  
  
Dora had turned the locket around and was looking at the two women. "We have many twins in our family, but most are not exactly alike as our mothers were."  
  
"Were they very close?"  
  
"Oh yes, that is why we have our names." Dora's brow furrowed, "My English is not very good yet, sometimes it is hard to say what I mean. They made a promise to each other to name the first girls Theadora and Dorathea. It was, as you say, a joke?"  
  
Thea smiled, completely fascinated by her new family member. "Yes, 'joke' is the right word," she laughed. "That actually sounds like something I would do."  
  
Dora gave her a brilliant smile, "Yes, you are very much like them. Adam told us what you look like, but it is different when you see. I mean to look at you."  
  
Dante nodded in agreement and Thea started to answer but she was distracted when Hoss came toward them rolling an upright piano.  
  
Adam appeared in front of her and held his hand out to help her up. "Sorry to interrupt, but you'll have plenty of time to get to know your cousins later."  
  
He pulled Thea to her feet and led her to an empty chair to the right of the open space. When she was seated he motioned toward the twins who came running. Alexander went to stand in front of Dante while Annalise took her father's hand and tugged him toward the piano.  
  
Thea looked on, mystified as Adam sat down on the piano bench then lifted Annalise into his lap. Then her eyes opened wide when Dora came to stand next to the piano with a violin in her hand. Adam and Annalise began to play the piano, the little girl's fingers pressing the keys confidently as her father worked the pedals for her. Dora raised her bow and joined them.  
  
Thea was still looking at her daughter in shock when Dante opened his mouth and the purest, richest voice she had ever heard began to sing her favorite song...  
  
Gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Ave ave Dominus  
  
Dominus tecum  
  
The man stood there with his hands on Alexander's shoulders and when he had sung the first stanzas, Alexander began to sing in a clear, sweet soprano.   
  
Ave Maria  
  
Gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Maria, gratia plena  
  
Ave ave Dominus  
  
Dominus tecum  
  
Then the two sang the rest of the song together, Dante keeping the power of his voice in check so Alexander could be heard.   
  
Benedicta tu in Mulieribus  
  
Et benedictus  
  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
  
Ventris tui Jesus  
  
Ave Maria  
  
When they finished and the last exquisite notes faded away, the rest of the people in the room remained silent, spellbound by the beauty they had just experienced. Then as though on cue they burst into loud applause, startling the performers.  
  
Alexander turned bright red and ran to bury his face in his mother's lap. Annalise, however, hopped down from her father's lap and came to take Dora's hand as they moved to stand next to Dante. He took the little girl's other hand and the three of them bowed together. Their wildly appreciative audience stood then and continued to applaud as Alexander overcame his embarrassment and rushed up to take Dora's other hand. Everyone laughed and the performers bowed one more time for Alexander's sake.  
  
Their audience was still amused by Alexander and awed by the incredible voice they had just heard as the children ran to their mother. She looked at their smiling faces, still shocked. Pulling them up into her lap, she looked up when Adam came to stand in front of them.  
  
"How? How did you do this?"  
  
Adam grinned at her stunned expression, extremely satisfied that she had been thoroughly surprised.  
  
"Dante and Dora have been here for almost a month. They've been staying at the hotel and we practiced every chance we had. It was pretty difficult to keep you in the dark about all of this, but everyone was involved so we had plenty of help. Even Joe managed to keep his mouth shut."  
  
She shook her head at her husband's deviousness and turned back to her children. "Ooh! I'm so proud of you!" she said as she tightened her arms around them and hugged them as hard as she could. The two of them slipped their little arms around her and hugged her back as she looked up at Adam again.  
  
"Come on you two," Adam said, "now it's my turn."  
  
The children giggled as they slipped from her lap and ran off. He held his hand out to her and she stood to wrap her arms around his waist and squeeze him as tightly as she could. Adam laughed resting his cheek on the top of her head and she smiled, loving the way the deep rumble sounded with her ear against his chest.  
  
He lifted his head then and spotted Joe trying to maneuver Dora toward the front door. "I think you better get over there and rescue your cousin," he said into Thea's ear. She quickly raised her head from his chest to look, then immediately started toward them. As she hurried over she could swear she saw a grimace of distaste pass quickly over Dora's face when Joe touched her arm.  
  
"Please excuse me for interrupting Joe, but I really need to speak with my cousin. You understand, don't you?" She said with wide innocent eyes when she reached them.  
  
"Of course," Joe said trying to hide his irritation.  
  
"Thank you," Thea said softly and took her cousin's arm to lead her to two chairs in a corner where they would have at least a little privacy.  
  
Joe watched them go and his eyes narrowed; he sensed that Thea did not approve of his interest in Dora and that rankled. He turned his own devious mind then to figuring out how to get his sister-in-law out of the way so he could have her cousin's full attention again.  
  
"I have to ask this, does Dante sing professionally? I have never heard a more beautiful voice in my life." Thea said to Dora as they settled into the two chairs.  
  
"Oh yes, he is very well known throughout Europe. That is another reason why we have come here, to be close to San Francisco. Dante will be rehearsing with a company there for another month, then performing for a month, then rehearsing for a tour with the company for two more months. Then we will both go."  
  
"Oh," Thea said with a solemn face, unhappy that she would be loosing her newfound family in just a few months. But then she dragged her thoughts away from that direction and continued getting to know her cousin. "Well, what do you think of your new family and our friends?"  
  
"I do not think I have the English words to tell you, but I will try. You're father-in-law is charming and I could plainly see that he loves you. So do all of your friends. You have been blessed with a wonderful husband and beautiful children. I am proud to belong now to such people," she said then blushed and looked down shyly.  
  
"What about Adam's brothers?" the other woman prompted her.  
  
"The little one, the one they call Joe is very handsome," Dora said, not looking up.  
  
Thea laughed, "I take it you don't like him very much."   
  
Dora looked up with an anxious expression. "Please to forgive me, I do not mean to insult your family."  
  
Her cousin was shaking with suppressed laughter. "You didn't insult anyone. It's true; Joe can be very arrogant and overbearing. He sometimes acts as though he is God's gift to women!"  
  
"Yes," the other woman said, "I do not like 'pretty' men. They do not care for anyone but themselves."  
  
"I agree, but Joe isn't quite that bad, although I do have to admit sometimes he's close!"  
  
The two women's eyes met and they said what women have been saying for centuries, "Men!" Then they laughed together in perfect understanding.  
  
When Thea could speak again she said, "What about Hoss?"  
  
Dora's face lit up. "Ah, now THAT one is a man!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, you but have to watch him. He is sweet and gentle with your children and tolerates Joseph's foolishness. But he is also a man of honor. I must tell you that when I met him I slapped him because he was trying to hit Adam."  
  
"Dear Lord, what happened?"  
  
"He was defending you. He thought that Adam and I were..." she shook her head in frustration, "I do not know the English words for it."  
  
"Having an affair?" Thea offered.  
  
"Yes! That is what he thought," she laughed. "Oh, he was very angry with your husband. He chased him all around the hall at the hotel until I opened the door."  
  
Thea was giggling helplessly imagining what that must have looked like when she glanced up and saw Joe standing over them.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Thea," he said smiling down at both of them. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight and I don't think anyone would ever believe that you're older than Adam."  
  
Thea gasped in outrage, "I am not older than Adam, we were born in the same year!" she blurted out then clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Joe started laughing as Adam came to join the group and the rest of the room fell silent.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that," he said to his wife while holding back a chuckle.  
  
Thea's face turned red with anger and she stood, pinning Joe with a furious glare. "You BRAT!" she spat out and Joe took a step back.  
  
"I yanked your spleen out and saved your life and this is how you repay me?" she said. "Come here Joe, I want to see if you need anything else removed."  
  
Joe was still laughing as he backed away. "No, I don't think so. I have a feeling you'd be taking out something I really need."  
  
"You've got that right," she said as she moved toward him. He took one more look at her angry eyes and bolted for the front door; she was right behind him.  
  
Joe probably would have gotten away, but he hit a patch of ice and slid across the yard. He was trying to get to his feet again when Thea pounced on him.  
  
"Ha! I've got you now, you ungrateful little weasel!" she yelled and shoved a handful of snow into his face. Joe started to laugh and tried to throw Thea off, but couldn't as people shouted encouragement to her from the doorway. The room quickly emptied as almost everyone ran outside to join in the snow fight, leaving behind only Hoss and Dora.  
  
Hoss was behind his father and older brother who were standing in the doorway laughing at the adult's childlike behavior.  
  
When the big man felt a hand on his arm he turned to see Dora standing beside him. When their eyes met she pointed up at the mistletoe directly over his head. She smiled and tipped her cheek up for his kiss. Hoss chuckled and bent his head down, but Dora turned her head at the last moment so his lips landed directly on hers. He pulled back in surprise then started laughing as she gave him a cheeky grin. But a moment later her grin faded and her gaze darkened as she looked intently into his eyes. Hoss stopped laughing, slowly gathered her into his arms, bent his head, and took her mouth in a deep insistent kiss that left her breathless, flushed, and weak in the knees.  
  
Adam glanced back then did a double take when he saw what was going on behind him, so he slowly backed up and quietly pulled the front door shut while his father was still distracted. The sight of so many people slipping and sliding around in the snow, falling on each other and knocking each other down had Ben bent over laughing as hard as he could.  
  
The quiet sound of the door shutting startled the couple. Hoss pulled back to look down into her solemn face for a moment. She looked back at him with wide eyes and shocked them both by demanding, "Do that again!"  
  
He turned red with embarrassment as they both burst out laughing. She put her head against his chest and they stood there with their arms around each other until they heard people approaching. They sprang guiltily apart and Dora sped off while Hoss stayed where was, trying to look innocent.  
  
The door opened - Adam poked his head in. Seeing only his brother standing there he pushed the door open the whole way and came in with his arm around Thea, who was completely covered in snow. He gave Hoss an appraising look as he passed, led his wife toward the fireplace, and seated her in front of it on the raised stone hearth.  
  
Other people were streaming past Hoss so he stepped back, still shocked by his own behavior. It took a moment for Joe's voice to register and he looked blankly down at his younger brother who was dripping snow while grinning up at him. "You should have come on out Hoss, we had a lot of fun!" He ran his hands through his hair, dislodging clumps of snow that plopped on the floor. "Boy, that Thea sure is strong for such a little woman!"  
  
"Uh yeah," his older brother said and Joe looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothin'!" the big man said, looking over Joe's head to apprehensively watch his older brother approach.  
  
"Go dry off, Joe. I want to talk to him for a minute," Adam said giving Hoss a narrow look.  
  
"Good luck, but I don't think you'll be getting much out of him," Joe said as he shook his head and started across the room toward the fireplace where Dora was trying to dry Thea's hair with a towel.  
  
Adam watched him go, then turned back to look at Hoss with raised eyebrows and hooded eyes as he said, "Well?"  
  
Hoss was flustered, "Well what?"  
  
"That was no peck on the lips, brother, and I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Nothin!" Hoss said again, desperately wishing he was some place else. Or at least that Adam hadn't looked back at them.  
  
"Mmm hmm...so you say, but that didn't look like 'nothing' to me. In fact that definitely looked like 'something'."  
  
Hoss was distracted then when Dora turned away from Thea and gave him a brilliant smile from across the room.  
  
Adam turned his head to look, rolled his eyes and snorted with laughter. "Oh Lord, has she got it bad for you!"  
  
"You really think so? A sophisticated woman like that?"  
  
"Yep." Adam said, clapping Hoss on the shoulder. "In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret, something even Thea doesn't know. I also speak Italian."  
  
For some reason that got Hoss's attention. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, but mine isn't nearly as elegant as hers. Do you remember Dora saying something in Italian as you were leaving the hotel the first time you met?"  
  
Hoss nodded.  
  
"Do you want to know what she was saying?"  
  
Hoss nodded again, this time eagerly.  
  
"She said, and I quote, 'The soul of an angel' unquote."  
  
"Really? You're not just pullin' my leg now are you?"  
  
"No Hoss, I wouldn't do that. But you have to understand too that these people are my responsibility. I brought them here and they are Thea's family, therefore they are now my family. So, I think it's pretty clear that Dora is serious about you and I have to ask you to stay away from her if the feeling is not mutual. I don't want anything causing division. Thea just would not be able to take it."  
  
Hoss stayed silent for a moment, thinking Adam's words over then came to a decision, as he turned red with embarrassment again. "The feeling IS mutual," he said low. His voice was so low that Adam leaned toward him and said, "What was that?"  
  
"I said the feeling is mutual," Hoss answered him, louder this time then looked quickly around to see if anyone else had heard him.  
  
Adam started laughing, keeping his back to the rest of the room so no one would see. When he had himself under control again Hoss was starting to look a little irritated so he said, "I'm sorry this embarrassed you, but you do understand that I had to know, don't you? Thea is my main concern."  
  
Hoss's frown cleared as he nodded his understanding.  
  
"Come on," Adam said, took his brother by the arm and pulled him across the room to where Joe was sitting on the hearth in between Thea and her cousin. After Hoss had seated himself next to Dora, Adam looked at his youngest brother saying, "Hey, go find your own girl."  
  
Joe laughed and stood, but then was startled; he hadn't noticed his older brother sitting down next to Dora on her other side and his eyes narrowed when he saw Hoss put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
He turned away abruptly, went to the sofa to sit next to Cassandra, and proceeded to bestow his most charming smiles on her while shooting dark looks at Hoss occasionally.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes in exasperation and leaned down to whisper in Thea's ear, "What the hell is the matter with Joe?"  
  
"I think he has taken quite a shine to Dora," she whispered back, "what the hell is going on with her and Hoss?"  
  
Her husband was trying to control his mirth and was unable to answer her for a few moments.  
  
"They've both taken much, much more than just a shine to each other," he finally said.  
  
"Dear Lord, I hope this doesn't get nasty."  
  
Adam glanced at Joe who just happened to be shooting one of his dark looks at Hoss. He sighed, "I don't think there's much hope of that. God why can't anything ever be simple?"  
  
Thea was shaking with inaudible laughter and he just shook his head as he tightened his arms around her. When she was over her laughing fit, she sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly very tired.  
  
He started thinking about what he saw as an inevitable conflict between his two brothers and was only dimly aware of the conversations going on all around him. But he was jolted back from his musings when he realized his father and Dante were standing in front of him.  
  
He looked up and noted that both men wore the exact same serious expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
The two men glanced at each other and Ben said, "We need to talk to you in private." Dora's brother nodded in agreement.  
  
When Adam looked down he saw Thea had fallen asleep, then he also noticed that Dora and Hoss were gone. He glanced around the room and didn't see them anywhere, which gave him his first indication as to what the trouble was.  
  
"Theadora," he said softly into this wife's ear and her eyes immediately opened. She blinked at him for a moment, and then came fully awake. He stood and helped her up, then led her to a chair where the twins were curled up sound asleep. She smiled and bent to gently shake them awake as Adam leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm being summoned to meet with the other family heads so don't expect me for a while."  
  
She quickly turned her head to look at him and spotted Ben and Dante still standing by the fireplace waiting for her husband. She whispered back, "Scream if you need help."  
  
Laughing, he kissed her on the cheek and turned back to the two men waiting for him. "Lead on, gentlemen," he said and shot Thea a quelling look as he heard her giggle.  
  
Ben headed toward the front door with Dante right behind him while Adam followed. When they were on the porch with the door shut firmly behind them Adam said, "So what's wrong?"  
  
"My sister is gone and so is your brother," Dante said, scowling. "And we cannot find them anywhere in the house."  
  
"I have assured Dante that Hoss is trustworthy and his sister, if she is with him, is perfectly safe," Ben said. "But I can understand that he doesn't know me as well as he knows you and might be more inclined to believe that if it comes from you."  
  
Adam fought to keep his expression serious. "He's right Dante. Hoss would never do anything to harm Dora in any way."  
  
The young man seemed to relax then and sighed. "I am sorry if I seem overprotective of my sister, but I am sure you can understand that her beauty attracts many men to her. I have always had to be very careful."  
  
"I understand," Adam said as he nodded.  
  
Dante turned to Ben then. "Please accept my apology that it seemed like I was not taking you at your word, Mr. Cartwright."  
  
Ben put his hand out and the younger man clasped it with a relieved expression. "Apology accepted and this is forgotten," he said. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder and began to lead him back inside. But he glanced back at Adam and nodded toward the barn. His eldest son grinned and nodded back - he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
As soon as the door was shut behind the two men Adam hurried to the barn and slipped in without a sound. He stood there hoping he would hear voices and frowned when he didn't. But he did hear what sounded like a sigh, and he quickly but silently moved in the direction the sound had come from.  
  
He heard another sigh coming from the stall directly to his right and he stepped through the stall door.  
  
The two people standing by the far wall didn't hear him or see him. Hoss had his arms wrapped tightly around Dora's waist and her arms were around his neck with her fingers buried in his hair. They were both so deeply involved in the kiss he didn't think they would notice if the building fell down around them. Then he smiled as he resisted an insane urge to start applauding.  
  
Instead he quietly said, "Are you two going to come up for air soon?" startling Dora badly. She jumped and tried to pull away from Hoss, but he wouldn't let go. He just turned his head to calmly look at his older brother.  
  
Adam bit back another smile. "Do you think you two can get yourselves back to the house before Dante figures this out and comes running with a very big, very sharp knife?" he asked them in a conversational tone.  
  
Hoss laughed, but still did not let go of Dora and she hid her face in his chest. As the silence lengthened Adam abruptly understood.  
  
"Good God, you already asked her to marry you?"  
  
Hoss nodded his head as Dora tried to press her red face further into his chest.  
  
Adam held back a chuckle as he choked out, "I'm assuming you said 'yes'"  
  
Dora peeked at him and gave him a quick nod before turning her face away.  
  
Shaking his head, Adam walked up to the couple and put his arms around both of them then couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Hoss joined him and this time Dora laughed too.  
  
Eventually Adam stepped back and smiled a pleased smile first at his brother, then at Dora. Both of them seemed to be surprised. "You approve?" Hoss said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Very much so, but I do have to point out to you that now would not be the best of times to make an announcement. If you do, Dante will automatically think the worst and I can guarantee he WILL come after you with a very big, very sharp knife then."  
  
The couple looked at each other and Hoss said, "He's right." Dora quickly agreed by saying, "How long do you think we should wait," as she smiled shyly at her future brother-in-law.  
  
"If you want my advice I would wait until after Dante goes on tour. You know how protective he is of you and things will go so much more smoothly if you do."  
  
Dora thought about this for a few moments and turned back to Hoss. "He's right," she said, echoing his own words.  
  
"You're sure?" he said, looking down into her smiling face.  
  
"Yes I am sure, but you may not be willing to wait for four months."  
  
"Four months!" Hoss said, and Adam grinned at the dismay he heard in his brother's voice.  
  
She nodded and looked up at him anxiously. Hoss looked down at her, sighed and shrugged saying, "If waiting that long'll make this easier for you, then that's what we'll do."  
  
Dora gave him a brilliant smile and Adam hurried to interrupt and step on what he knew would be another tender moment.  
  
"Break it up you two, we need to talk. It seems clear to me that keeping this delightful news a secret will be almost impossible without the cooperation of two key people, namely Thea and Pa. If you agree I think they should be told as soon as possible." They both immediately nodded.  
  
"Now, do you realize how late it is? If we don't get moving soon someone will get the idea to come out here to look for her, and I don't think you want a search party showing up."  
  
The couple looked at him expectantly as Adam thought for a moment then looked at Dora.  
  
"Do you think you can manage to sneak around the house and get in the back way without anyone seeing you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I am very good at such things. It was the only way I could get away from Dante to have some time to myself. He knows I will not be found if I do not wish to be found."  
  
"Perfect, " Adam said and gave her an approving look. "You do that and find an empty room to hide in. We will wait for about fifteen minutes and come in the front door together. Hoss will tell them we were out here giving the ponies a last brushing before morning. With any luck this should work."  
  
Dora laughed and pulled Hoss's head down for a quick kiss then he reluctantly let her go. She hurried out of the stall and they listened, but didn't hear her leave the barn.  
  
"Well, we might as well check on the ponies since we have some time to kill," Adam said and led the way out into the aisle. The two men went to the back of the barn then into a large stall; they were surprised to see the small horses were still awake.  
  
The gray one trotted up to Adam and banged his head sideways into the man's abdomen then began to snuffle at his shirt. He chuckled and began smoothing his hand down the pony's neck under his black mane.  
  
The gold pony with a red-gold mane and tail looked at Hoss and patiently waited for him to come to her. When he did, she nudged his hands with her warm, velvet nose.  
  
"She wants you to scratch her behind the ears," Adam said.  
  
When Hoss did, the little horse closed her eyes, snorted delicately and stood perfectly still, enjoying the attention.  
  
"Looks like you've made more than one female conquest tonight," his older brother teased and was glad to see that Hoss was no longer embarrassed. He just continued to gently scratch behind the pony's small ears as they discussed the reactions they expected from the twins when the children saw them in the morning. Then it was time to go.  
  
They both gasped when they walked out of the barn and stepped into a wind that had become much colder. They hurried to the house. Adam let Hoss open the door and walk in first, correctly assuming that Dante would still be up and waiting for his sister. He also knew Pa would be with him, his innate good manners dictating that he could not go to bed before his last guest did so.  
  
Adam turned to close the door against the increasing strength of the wind and he heard Dante hurrying up to Hoss.  
  
"Where is my sister?" he said in a loud voice and leaned to the side as though expecting her to be hiding behind the big man. Hoss had just opened his mouth to answer when Dora appeared at the top of the stairs in her nightgown and robe. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before saying, "What is going on down there?"  
  
Her brother whipped around and looked up at her with a relieved expression, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Why?" Dora responded, coming down the stairs to the landing where she leaned on the railing.  
  
Dante rushed to stand directly in front of her, "Why! Why do you do this to me?"  
  
She looked down at him with a puzzled expression, "Do what to you? You are not making any sense Dante."  
  
The young man threw his arms up and turned slightly away from her, "Dear God help me! I will be completely insane by the time you find a husband to take you off my hands."  
  
Dora jerked upright, "Find a husband!" She stared as though he had already lost his mind.  
  
Dante turned back and shook a finger at her, "Yes! Find a husband!"  
  
She leaned over the railing and spoke to him in a tightly controlled voice, "How am I to find a husband when you are always so close you are suffocating me!"  
  
Her brother was honestly outraged, "Suffocating you! How is protecting you suffocating you?"  
  
Dora sighed in exasperation and said, "I give up. No matter what I say to you I just cannot get through. You just will not understand."  
  
He continued to glare at her, his lips pressed together in a tight angry line.  
  
She shook her head at him saying, "Go to bed. I am weary of trying with you."  
  
Dante's mouth opened, but he seemingly just could not come up with anything sufficiently scathing to say, so he stalked up the stairs, sweeping past her without another word.  
  
"Very nicely done," Adam said low into Hoss's ear. "She thinks fast."  
  
When her brother was out of sight, Dora quickly came down the last stairs and went to stand next to Hoss and took his arm. Adam put a hand on each back and gave them a push toward Ben. Dora hesitated and Adam said, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Well, at least not anymore."  
  
She quickly shot an apprehensive look at Adam over her shoulder and when she saw his teasing grin she relaxed and smiled. Hoss tugged her forward and they walked up to Ben while Adam followed.  
  
Ben looked up at the couple and stood saying, "Well that was an interesting performance the three of you put on tonight," he said as his black eyes pinned them with a reproving look. "Adam," he continued, "would you mind not lurking behind Hoss like that?"  
  
Adam promptly stepped up beside Hoss and gave his father a wide, unrepentant smile.  
  
"Now, would one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Dora blushed and looked down while Hoss opened his mouth, but realized he just didn't know what to say.  
  
Adam sighed in exasperation and poked Hoss with an elbow saying, "Just tell him!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Hoss answered, then looked at his father. "Pa, Dora and I are gettin' married," he said in a firm voice.  
  
Ben was clearly startled, but seemed to be taking the news much better than either son expected. He looked at each person standing in front of him then sighed.  
  
Dora had her head down as she looked at him through her upper lashes and he couldn't help but smile, comparing her shyness to Thea's boldness. So he put his head down and to the side so he could see her expression, which made her laugh and tip her beautiful face up to him. He looked into her warm gray eyes and noted her charmingly impish grin. Laughing, he put his arms around her and said, "Welcome to the family, Dora, for the second time today." 


	3. L & F PT 4 CH 30 CHRISTMAS DAWN

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
CHRISTMAS DAWN  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The clock was chiming two when Pa escorted Dora up to her room. Instead of following them up the stairs Adam had settled himself on the sofa, stretched his long legs out and leaned back with his arms folded. Hoss had watched Dora and his father go up, but had wisely restrained himself from hurrying after them.  
  
Instead, he moved to the other end of the sofa and sat down, unconsciously mimicking his older brother's posture.  
  
"Aren't you going to go to bed?" he asked Adam.  
  
"No, not yet. I don't want to wake them up, and I do mean THEM. There are six people in that room right now sound asleep and if one of them wakes up, they all will." He chuckled. "Take my word for it, that's something you learn the hard way when you have children. I may just stay here tonight." He yawned and scrubbed his hands over his face then he smiled when he glanced at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. Hoss's expression plainly showed he was already starting to worry about marrying Dora and was bursting with the need to talk. So he remained silent and waited patiently.  
  
"Do you think I'm makin' a mistake?" Hoss finally blurted out.  
  
"You mean about marrying Dora? No, not at all Hoss, when you know, you know and there is no mistaking it. That's what happened when I finally recovered and could look at Thea as someone other than my doctor," he smiled. "I was looking out a window of the house we were sharing and watching her in the garden playing with that old sheepdog. Suddenly, I just knew, but unfortunately I had a lot to overcome. I wasn't the most pleasant and cooperative of patients. That's another reason why she turned me down the first three times." Adam laughed as he shook his head then slid further down on the sofa and yawned again.  
  
"Any regrets?" Hoss asked staring into the fireplace.  
  
Adam cleared his throat. "I know I complain and I'm sarcastic when I joke about losing my mind, but I wouldn't trade one second of my life with Thea and the children for anything. Nothing in the world would be worth it." He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye again and smiled sardonically. "Are you ready to gag yet?"  
  
Hoss laughed. "Gotta admit, it seems kinda odd hearin' you talk like that."  
  
"YOU think it's odd! Ever since we moved to Virginia City it seems like the person I used to be is following me around, shaking his head and trying to figure out what the hell happened." He turned a little more toward his brother. "You know, up until I left here, I never thought in a million years I would be doing what I'm doing, have five - God count them - five children, and be happily married. I never thought that was in the cards for me. I'm glad I was wrong."  
  
Smiling Hoss said, "That's funny, I always thought you would."  
  
"Why?"  
  
His younger brother shook his head. "Always knew you weren't gonna be spendin' the rest of your life right here. Everyone knew that 'cept Pa."  
  
"I've thought a lot about that and never talked to anyone about this." Adam put his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think that somehow I deliberately forgot my past so I could be free? Free to do all the things I've ever wanted to do without feeling guilty for abandoning you all?" He expected Hoss to be startled by that, but when he glanced at his younger brother his expression hadn't changed.  
  
Adam started laughing, "That thought already crossed your mind, didn't it?" he demanded and Hoss turned a little red as he continued to stare into the fireplace and refused to look at his brother. "Damn Hoss, why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
The big man shook his head, "Wasn't any of my business and wasn't my place to bring it up."  
  
"Well I've brought it up and I'd really like to know. Do you think I forgot on purpose?"  
  
Hoss took some time to think and when he finally turned to Adam his expression was serious. "No, I don't think you did. Accordin' to Thea your brain swelled and that changed it, made you different." He turned his bright blue eyes to stare at the fireplace again as he said, "But I think after you did forget, you didn't want to remember so you just didn't."  
  
Adam had been nodding as Hoss spoke and when the other man fell silent he continued his brother's thoughts, "And I never would have remembered if Joe hadn't found me."  
  
"No, I don't think you would've," Hoss agreed, his voice low and slightly pained because he could have lost Adam forever. He never would have met and gotten to know Thea or the children. They were all such a big part of his life now, he couldn't imagine living without them. He never would have met Dora either, and he had never felt about anyone before the way he felt about her. That made his thoughts turn to meeting her for the first time and chasing Adam around the hotel hallway.  
  
"You never would cheat on Thea, would you?" he said without thinking.  
  
"Of course not," Adam answered in an exasperated tone. "Why does everyone question that? For God's sake, have I ever been a man who didn't keep his word? Or couldn't control myself and chased women constantly? I know I still have some blank spots in my memory, but I'm pretty sure I was never like that. Both you and Joe have accused me, but at least Pa knows better."  
  
"I don't rightly know why we did. Doesn't make any sense, does it?"  
  
"No, and that's one reason why I find it so damn annoying."  
  
"I'm sorry, shoulda known better."  
  
"Apology accepted and yes you should have known better."  
  
Hoss finally looked at his older brother and was relieved to see he was smiling.  
  
When Hoss met his eyes Adam said, "I don't want to sound crass or crude, but quite frankly I have enough to deal with at home." He laughed and shot a knowing, sideways look at Hoss, "You'll find out."  
  
His younger brother gave him a startled look then ducked his head and turned red. Adam just watched him patiently, sure that more questions were coming.  
  
"You like being married?" he finally asked, the words coming out with an effort.  
  
"Yes I do, I like being a husband, Thea and I are suited to each other in every way. I also like being a father, even though I do really mean it sometimes when I say they are driving me nuts."  
  
Hoss opened his mouth to ask another question, turned an even deeper red and couldn't seem to speak.  
  
"Go ahead Hoss, you can ask me anything."  
  
"How did you know that you and Thea would be..." he paused as he mentally searched for the right word.  
  
"Compatible?" Adam finished for him with a grin.  
  
'Uh...yeah."  
  
"I just knew Hoss, and I think you do too."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Oh for God's sake, that woman has been chasing you ever since she first laid eyes on you! You know that."  
  
"Well, I thought so, but still can't believe it. She's just so..."  
  
"Sophisticated?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Intelligent?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well educated, well traveled?"  
  
"Yeah," Hoss started laughing.  
  
"Passionate, loving, demonstrative, capable..."  
  
Hoss cut him off, "Alright! I get it!" The two laughed for a moment.  
  
"But seriously Hoss, why do you think you don't deserve someone like Dora?"  
  
His younger brother looked at him as though he was out of his mind. "What can a woman like that see in someone like me?"  
  
"Only a strong, good, kind and loving man. What more do you think you have to be, Hoss?"  
  
"More like her."  
  
"Obviously that is not what she wants. What she wants is you, you the way you are. And don't you dare start thinking you need to change to make her happy. She's happy right now. Just accept the fact that she loves you and don't worry about it anymore."  
  
His younger brother still stared into the fire and his furrowed brow started to ease as he went over what Adam had said. When his expression finally returned to normal Adam heaved a mental sigh of relief. Getting Hoss to accept the idea that he didn't need to change for Dora had gone better than he had expected, and he hoped the point of them being very different was settled for good.  
  
Adam closed his eyes as he waited for the next question, aware of what it would be and dreading answering; it wasn't long in coming.  
  
"What about the...I mean Dora is a lady and I've never...God."  
  
Hoss's face was turning the deepest red Adam had ever seen and he struggled with the urge to smile before he could trust himself to speak. He knew he had to treat this with complete seriousness. Being matter of fact and brief was the only way to handle this question.  
  
"You only have to remember one thing - be gentle."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
Hoss nodded and soon his color returned to normal.  
  
Adam decided his brother needed another subject to think about and couldn't resist the urge to harass him at the same time.  
  
"The first time you met Dora did you hear her say multiple births run in her family? Through the direct female line?"  
  
"No," Hoss said looking at his brother anxiously.  
  
"So now we know that's why Thea and I have a set of twins and a set of triplets. I knew it wasn't from my side of the family, we don't have a history of multiple births." He looked at Hoss with raised eyebrows and a half smile, "So be prepared big guy, who knows what yours will be."  
  
"Dear Lord, I didn't even think about that!" Hoss said and turned pale.  
  
Adam couldn't help it, he couldn't hold his laughter back anymore after one look at his brother's face. By the time he had himself under control again he had almost slid completely off the sofa.  
  
Hoss was frowning at him. "Now that was just down-right mean," he said irritably and that set his brother off again. He looked down at Adam who was now on the floor between the sofa and the table laughing helplessly.  
  
"I'm just getting you back for that 'Honeymoon Suite' sign," his older brother finally managed to gasp out. Hoss smiled at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, that was a pretty good one," he said as he watched the other man weakly pull himself back up and collapse onto the sofa with one hand on his stomach.  
  
"Oh Hoss, there is a very good possibility you'll have twins too, but don't worry about it. If you do, you do, and if you don't, you don't. Worrying about it won't change a thing. Besides, you'll be a great father."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so," Adam said firmly. "But I do have to say it's been hard. I have so much more respect for Pa now and understand so many things I didn't before. It's a full-time job." He took a deep breath and blew it out with a brief chuckle.  
  
"What are you laughin' about now?"  
  
Adam shook his head, "I was just thinking about when the twins were born."  
  
"Didn't you say you delivered them?'  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
"Terrible!"  
  
"Then why are you laughin'?"  
  
"Because I'm remembering how hysterical I was."  
  
"You?!"  
  
"Yes. Calm, cool, and collected me, out of my mind with terror. I knew the twins were full-term, not like our first. But I was just absolutely certain we were going to lose them too. If Thea hadn't talked me through it I don't know what would have happened. Thank God she was conscious."  
  
"But I know you've done that before, even before your first."  
  
"So have you, Hoss, but it's different when it's your wife and your child. It was bad enough when Annalise came quickly and easily, but of course Alexander had to be difficult. It seemed to take forever to get that boy turned around. By the time he was born I was close to the screaming point and Thea thought it was funny."  
  
Hoss smiled, "That sounds like her."  
  
"By the time I got the three of them cleaned up and settled in I was completely exhausted. All I remember after that was waking up on the floor hours later."  
  
"On the floor?" Hoss was openly laughing at his brother now.  
  
"I swear that's the absolute truth."  
  
"I believe you," Hoss said as he stood and went to put more wood on the fire. When he sat back down the clock chimed three times and he sighed.  
  
"Still worried?"  
  
"No, not anymore."  
  
"Good," Adam smiled a satisfied smile.  
  
"That's why you stayed down here, right?"  
  
"One reason, but I really didn't want to wake anyone up."  
  
"Thank you," Hoss said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," Adam replied and they smiled at each other. Then they both looked up when they heard a sound at the top of the stairs. Alexander and Annalise stood there with their robes covering their nightclothes. But the two were almost dancing on small bare feet - they had forgotten their slippers.  
  
Adam put a finger to his lips then motioned for them to come down. The two children tiptoed down the stairs as fast as they could. Annalise went around the table to her father while Alex climbed into Hoss's lap.  
  
Both men took the children's little cold feet in their hands to warm them as the children quickly fell back to sleep. Then they laid them down in between themselves on the sofa and covered them with a blanket that had been folded and flung over the back of one of the chairs.  
  
The two brothers continued to talk quietly about both the future and the past until the sun made it's presence known with a flood of rose-gold light. They stood and stretched before taking the children into their arms and slowly climbing the stairs. Adam opened the door to his old bedroom then took his son from his brother.  
  
Hoss whispered, "Merry Christmas, Adam," as the older man was about to step into the bedroom.  
  
"Merry Christmas Hoss," Adam whispered back, then went in and shut the door. 


	4. L & F PT 4 CH 31 CHRISTMAS DAY

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Adam closed the door quietly and carefully made his way through the bedroom in the still dim light of the breaking dawn. He carried the twins to the far side of the bed and slipped them under the covers, robes and all. Then he came back around to sit in the chair near the head of the bed to watch his wife sleep.  
  
He smiled at how innocent she looked, slumbering so peacefully and he almost laughed, but restrained himself. Reaching into a pocket he pulled something out that glimmered in the strengthening sunlight. Thea was lying on her right side and he carefully took her left hand in his to slip another ring onto her ring finger. The pink, heart-shaped diamond surrounded by white diamonds caught the light and dazzled his eyes as he bent his head forward and kissed her hand. He gently laid it back on the bed, but when he tried to slip his out from under, her fingers closed over his in a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
Thea slowly opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "What are you up to?" she said softly, then noticed the ring. Her eyes opened wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a cry of delight.  
  
Adam started laughing quietly as she slipped from the bed and crawled into his lap. Cradling the back of his head with her hands she pulled him forward and kissed him deeply. He slid his left arm around her waist and thrust the fingers of his right hand into her hair as he pulled her against him. Neither of them was aware that the twins had woken up.  
  
Adam was startled when he opened his eyes slightly and saw them both sitting cross-legged near the edge of the bed, grinning as they watched their parents intently. He dragged his mouth away from hers and nodded over her shoulder when she looked questioningly into his eyes. She took one look then buried her red face in his neck as she giggled helplessly at their pleased expressions. He just shook his head with a smile when the children began to giggle too.  
  
One of the babies woke up then with a cry and the other two quickly joined in chorus. Adam slipped his arm under Thea's knees and stood. She squeaked in surprise then laughed fully as he looked down into her face with a resigned expression and a sigh as he said, "Merry Christmas, love."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later Adam and Thea finally had all five children and themselves dressed and ready to go downstairs. The twins were practically bursting with anticipation and had to be restrained by their father to keep them from flying down the stairs and no doubt breaking their necks.  
  
Everyone else in the house was already there and waiting for the family to appear. The twins trotted down the last few steps and hurried over to Hoss who was sitting with Dora close by his side on the sofa. Unfortunately Joe was sitting closely on her other side. Adam and Thea exchanged a glance and then couldn't help but grin at each other when the twins squeezed themselves in between their youngest uncle and their mother's cousin. Without being told, they were doing what Adam, Thea, and Ben would have to do today - keep Joe away from Dora.  
  
Adam had told her about the previous nights happenings so to further distract Joe, Thea walked right up to him and deposited Matthew in his lap. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the child after giving her a startled look. Luckily, the baby was in one of his good moods and smiled sweetly up at the young man while waving his little arms around. Joe laughed.  
  
Hoss then came to take his namesake and since there was only one chair empty Adam led Thea to it and sat down on the floor in front of her with Benjamin in his lap. Of course, Thea took advantage of her position and kept tickling her husband on the back of the neck. Then she ran the nails of her right hand up his spine. His back stiffened and he shivered as she watched goose bumps appear on his neck and arms. He turned his head to shoot her a quick look and whispered forcefully, "Stop that!"  
  
Thea settled back in her chair, satisfied with his response, but her mouth fell open when she felt his long-fingered hand all of a sudden pull off her shoe and latch onto her stocking-clad foot.  
  
She closed her mouth with a snap and almost bit her tongue, then pressed her top teeth into her lower lip to keep from shrieking with laughter. Adam knew very well how sensitive her feet were. Her brow furrowed and she folded her lips in, desperately holding on until she just couldn't stand it anymore. Leaning forward she said, "Alright! Uncle! You win!" in a strangled whisper.  
  
Adam stopped tickling her immediately, but did not let go of her foot. She got the message and leaned back in relief. Thea knew all about biding her time and waiting for the right moment to have her revenge. Her husband knew that too and smiled in anticipation of her next move, even as his shoulders shook with nearly silent laughter at having bested her again. Then the two turned their attention back to their assembled friends and family.  
  
When planning the party Adam had the single adults who were not family members draw names from a hat for gift giving, a tradition they had started when their family of friends had first formed. The givers were to remain anonymous, no one would know who had given what to whom. Adam turned his head to nod at Joe who had been assigned the task of passing them out with the twins as his helpers. Keeping Alexander and Annalise busy was always a good idea at any gathering and Adam wanted to teach them restraint by having them wait for theirs until the end.  
  
The two quickly slid down off the sofa, as Joe stood then looked up at him expectantly. All conversation stopped as the three made their way to the tree. They took turns delivering presents and their younger uncle was careful to only give the children the smaller, lighter packages to deliver while taking care of the rest himself.  
  
Each package was opened by the recipient and exclaimed over before the next was delivered. Everyone roared with laughter when Roy received a new pair of Tower double-lock handcuffs with a case. Then the women sighed with pleasure when Dulcy opened a large package and took out a hooded, dark- green velvet cloak lined with white fur.  
  
Wes received an engraved silver cigar case, and Nate was surprised when the buckskin jacket he was given fit perfectly. When he glanced at Thea she smiled and said, "Someone measured one of your shirts." He laughed, appreciating the cleverness of that "someone."  
  
An engraved, ornate brass plaque that read, "Hal Winston, Proprietor" made that young man's eyes open wide with pleasure as he envisioned it on his office door, and John couldn't help but laugh, as did everyone else, when he received a new gun belt.  
  
Mike was extremely pleased with his new badly needed saddlebags and Marie gasped with delight as she lifted the silk shawl that was her gift. The gorgeous creation was done in lavender with thin stripes of smoky blue, silvery green, and dusty rose, the type of colors she favored.  
  
Everyone looked on, pleased, when Cassie's breath caught in her throat as she held up her gift - a soft, mink capelet, hat, and muff. Matt was fascinated by the leather case that held a collection of scalpels made of the best Spanish steel.  
  
Dante quickly put his gift on - a gold stickpin set with a smoky gray topaz that just matched his eyes and Dora laughed with joy when she found a large, leather-bound book in her package. She held it carefully and was absorbed in looking at the colored, engraved illustrations of North American birds. Observing all animals in the wild had been a passion of hers since she was a child.  
  
The twins then carried a very small package to their grandfather and Ben pulled them up into his lap before opening it. He was surprised when he found a new pocket watch nestled in tissue paper. The elegantly slim case had his initials engraved on it, and he smiled when it chimed the hour. He was about to tuck it into his pocket when Annalise stopped him by putting her hand on his wrist. She turned the watch over and smiled up at her grandfather. "Open it!" Alexander said and Ben quickly did so. The back of the watch folded out into three ovals, each one set with a thin ivory miniature of each of his wives.  
  
Thea was watching Ben closely and when she saw his expression as he looked down at the miniature portraits, she sighed with contentment. She had asked Adam to leave his father's gift up to her and he had not known what it was until now. Knowing he must still be puzzled at the unusual way the watch was made, she leaned down and whispered to him about the portraits. He looked at her over his shoulder with a broad smile, extremely pleased, then turned back to watch his father again.  
  
Ben slowly lifted his eyes and looked directly at Thea's shining face. He stood with his arms around the twins, turned to set them in the chair then turned back to come toward her. Adam stood, took Benjamin from Thea's arms, and stepped aside as his father reached them.  
  
Thea smiled up into her father-in-law's face as he reached down, picked her up, and held her tightly as her feet dangled - one shoe on, one off. When he set her down he looked down into her happy face, "How did you..." he stopped, not exactly sure what he was asking.  
  
She pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, "I saw them." He leaned back to give her a puzzled look, then she saw his eyes open wide with understanding. Pulling her back against him, he squeezed her tight saying, "Thank you." And Thea understood he was thanking her also for the second gift she had just given him.  
  
Adam had been entertaining Benjamin by talking to him softly and gently rubbing his small belly as his father and his wife held each other. But all three of them gasped in surprise when they could have sworn they heard the two-month old loudly and clearly say, "Pa!" They looked at each other with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"No, that can't be!" Thea said as she and Ben turned to look at the baby cradled in Adam's arms.  
  
"Accident or not, that's what he said," Adam shook his head.  
  
"I heard it too," Hoss said as everyone came to crowd around, including the twins.  
  
"I heard him too, Pa!" Alexander tugged on his father's pant leg to get his attention. Adam looked down at his eldest son with a smile and was about to answer him when Benjamin said "Pa!" again. The baby then began to kick his legs as he gurgled and chuckled, thoroughly enjoying all the attention. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
When the noise died down and people moved away to resume their seats, Joe called Alexander and Annalise back to the three. "Hey, who is this big box for?" He was standing next to a large box that had both children's names on it.  
  
"Us!!" the two children caroled in unison and came running. Adam quickly handed Benjamin to his father and followed the twins and everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing to watch.  
  
The two children fell on the unwrapped wooden box and struggled to get the lid open.  
  
"Need some help?" they heard their father say as he leaned over them. They both nodded vigorously so Joe and Adam each grabbed an end of the rectangular lid and pried it off.  
  
The twins looked in eagerly and saw that the box was packed with straw. They practically dove in and the straw went flying. When their gifts were uncovered they both stared, not understanding what they were seeing at first.  
  
Two small saddles, one black, one red, lay side-by-side in the bottom of the box and when they realized what they were, they stared at each other with open mouths. "Ponies!" they shrieked at each other and heard their father laughing over their heads. They rushed to latch onto his legs and look up into his face while they bounced up and down caroling "Ponies! Ponies! Ponies!"  
  
Adam went down on one knee to put an arm around each of them. "Go get your coats on," he said and didn't reprove them for running at full speed to obey.  
  
The adults hurried to retrieve their own coats that had been stashed around the room in anticipation so the entire party spilled out the front door and headed for the barn with Adam and the twins in the lead. Hoss paused to scoop up both saddles and he hurried after the rest of the group.  
  
Adam opened the barn door and the twins rushed in only to stop dead and look around, not knowing which way to go. They looked up at him with shining eyes.  
  
"They're in the stall at the end of this aisle..." he said while quickly grabbing them both by their coat collars. "Whoa! Slow down, you don't want to startle them," he cautioned the children then let go as they both nodded.  
  
He stepped in front of them and led the way as the rest of the group began coming through the barn door. When he reached the stall he looked over it to see the ponies standing there watching the door expectantly - he smiled.  
  
The twins were crowded up against him and he motioned for them to back up so he could open the door. He carefully swung it open and the children stepped up, one on either side of him looking eagerly in.  
  
Alexander was the first to react. He rushed up to the gray pony and was promptly knocked down when the horse tried to nudge the boy in the abdomen sideways with his head. The pony looked down at him with wide, startled eyes as Alexander laughed and popped right back up.  
  
Annalise stood motionless next to her father, staring at the gold pony in fascination. She slowly moved forward and stretched her hands out to gently touch the horse's velvety nose. Then she startled everyone by bursting into tears and throwing her arms around the pony's neck.  
  
Her brother turned around saying, "What are you cryin' for?"  
  
"'Cause I'm so happy!" The little girl's voice was muffled because she had her face buried in the horse's neck. The pony gently turned her head to rest her chin on the little girl's shoulder, as though trying to comfort her.  
  
Adam couldn't help but smile at his daughter's reaction then stepped into the stall. He crouched down next to her and began to rub her little back as she continued to sob into the pony's neck. After a few moments she turned to throw her arms around her father while sobbing out, "She's so beautiful, Pa!"  
  
He laughed as he picked her up and the observing crowd laughed themselves when Alexander's pony knocked him down again. The boy jumped right back up.  
  
Annalise leaned back in her father's arms. "What's her name?" she said as he pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and wiped her face dry.  
  
"She doesn't have a name yet, honey. You have to name her."  
  
The little girl turned her head to look at the pony, then back at her father. "Honey, that's what I'll name her," she said with an emphatic nod, looking exactly like her mother.  
  
"Then Honey it is!" Adam said then turned to look at his son who was just getting up after being knocked down for a third time, but was still laughing.  
  
Alexander put his arms around the pony's neck and held on having figured out that was necessary to stay standing. "What about you Alexander?" his father asked. "What do you think his name should be?"  
  
The boy's expression became serious and his brow furrowed as he considered his father's question carefully. When his expression cleared he looked up at his father, then back at the pony, then back at his father again.  
  
Swallowing nervously he said, "Would it be alright to name him Jerry, Pa? He looks like him."  
  
Adam quickly realized his son meant the horse's coat was the same color as Jerry's hair, so he moved over to him and placed one large hand on his son's small head. "I think that's an excellent idea Alex."  
  
The boy looked up at his father and when he saw the approval in Adam's expression he grinned and turned back to the pony. "Your name is Jerry," he whispered into the horse's ear and was promptly knocked down again. He had forgotten to keep holding on.  
  
Thea came into the stall then, walked up to Honey and held her hand out toward her daughter. The little girl squirmed so her father set her down. She hurried over to her mother as Adam bent down to pick Alexander up and set him back on his feet.  
  
Hoss came into the stall with the saddles and placed them on two small sawhorses in the corner. The twin's eyes lit up when they saw that, but their father called them over then knelt on one knee in front of them. "Settle down now, you two. Hoss and I will show you everything you need to know about these ponies this afternoon, but right now it's time to head back to the house."  
  
He stood. "All right everybody, back to the house," he called out and gave each child a gentle push toward the stall door. The two children dragged their feet, but obeyed. Even the adults seemed reluctant to leave, but everyone gradually left the barn with Adam, Thea, and Hoss stopping to bundle the babies inside their coats before stepping out into the frigid wind.  
  
Breakfast was soon over and the babies were taken upstairs by their parents and settled in for a nap. The twins had been instructed to stick to their uncle Joe, but they too soon succumbed to the morning's excitement and were stretched out on the floor in front of the tree, fast asleep.  
  
Dora and Hoss had been trying to find a spot with a bit of privacy, but Joe stuck to them like a leech, never taking his eyes off the two of them. When Hoss noticed the twins on the floor asleep he took the blanket off the back of the sofa and went to cover them with it.  
  
Feeling almost desperate by this point, Dora was thinking furiously, trying to come up with an idea when her eyes fell on the new pair of handcuffs that had been Roy's gift. Her brow cleared and she smiled to herself as she saw Joe approaching. She reached to pick the cuffs up and held them as though examining their design as she slowly walked toward the stairs. Sitting down on the landing, she looked up as though surprised when Joe appeared in front of her.  
  
She smiled up at him then looked back down at the cuffs. "How do these work?" she said in a pleasant tone, then almost felt guilty when Joe's face lit up at the first word she had said to him that day.  
  
"Want me to show you?" he said eagerly.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
He took the cuffs from her hands and showed her the small lever that kept the cuffs from tightening too much after they were locked.  
  
"So this thing goes around a wrist so?" she said, snapping one of the cuffs on Joe's wrist. He laughed. "Yep, that's the way it works."  
  
"And if you wished to hold someone in one place you would place the other cuff so?" she said and snapped the other around one of the stair rails. Joe laughed again. "See, you figured it out by yourself." He twisted his wrist in the cuff and tugged on it. "No one would be able to get out of these."  
  
"Yes, I see." Dora agreed.  
  
"Would you mind getting the key out of the case?" Joe said and she quickly stood.  
  
"I'll be right back," Dora said then walked across the room to retrieve the leather case. While her back was to Joe she quickly pocketed the key then turned to hurry back to him.  
  
"Joe! I looked in the case but there is no key!'  
  
Her victim turned white and held his hand out for the case to look himself.  
  
"Oh Joe, I am so sorry!" Dora exclaimed and people came to see what all the noise was about. Joe turned red with embarrassment when his predicament was quickly figured out.  
  
Roy took the case from him saying, "Now I know the key was in here before we went to the barn. What could have happened? Has anybody seen it?" No one had.  
  
Joe put a hand over his red face and Dora felt another twinge of guilt, but still backed out of the crowd and sidled up to Hoss. She nudged him with her elbow and jerked her head toward the front door. "The barn," she whispered and turned away to retrieve a package she had hidden near the front door.  
  
Tucking it under her arm, she slipped out and hurried across the yard and into the barn's dim warmth. Hoss appeared a few moments later. They grinned at each other then Dora took his hand to pull him down the aisle to what she had come to think of as 'their' stall.  
  
She led him over to a bale of hay and sat down while tugging on his hand. When he was seated next to her she handed him the flat, rectangular package and said, "Merry Christmas, Hoss."  
  
He blinked in surprise then took the package from her. He took his time opening it and Dora clasped her hands together to stop herself from ripping the wrapping off for him.  
  
When he saw he was holding a frame he held it up to the light so he could see the picture. He started to laugh when he realized he was looking at a skillfully done watercolor that depicted the "Honeymoon Suite" incident. Still laughing he looked down into her smiling face. "You did this?"  
  
At her quick nod he laughed even harder. "How?" he managed to gasp out.  
  
"Nate described it to me."  
  
He carefully placed the frame on the stall floor then wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight as he continued to laugh. When he finally had himself under control he leaned back and quietly said, "Thank you," his eyes shining with pleasure at her cleverness.  
  
Dora blushed a deep red and ducked her head - his reaction to her gift had been better than she had hoped for.  
  
Hoss put one hand under her chin and nudged upward until their eyes met. He smiled saying, "Close your eyes."  
  
She quickly did and felt him take her left hand and slip something onto her ring finger. Her eyes popped open and she gasped with surprise when she saw a delicate rose-gold filigree ring set with a cabochon ruby. Hoss raised her hand to his lips and kissed the ring then looked her in the eye. "This ring was my mother's," he said quietly.  
  
Her eyes filled then overflowed as she looked up at him, her right hand over her heart. He smiled and pulled her to him then bent his head to capture her mouth with his own. But they both looked up a moment later when they could have sworn they heard a faint rumble of deep laughter echoing through the rafters.  
  
The barn door opening and then closing with a loud bang made them both jump, startled.  
  
"Hoss! Dora! Adam! Thea! Would you all please come out now?" Ben's deeply irritated voice reached them clearly. "I know at least one of you has a key that will open those handcuffs!"  
  
Hoss and Dora heard that deep laughter again along with Thea's chuckle. The other couple had been up in the hayloft the whole time!  
  
Dora clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a squeak of dismay, but then smiled when she saw Hoss's shoulders shaking. He stood and held his hand out to her. She rose and he picked the picture up before leading her out of the stall. They moved down the aisle toward Ben who was standing in front of the door with his hands on his hips.  
  
Just as they reached him, Adam and Thea came around the corner from where the ladder to the hayloft was. Ben's snapping eyes zeroed in on Dora.  
  
"Don't think I'm not aware that you handcuffed Joe to that railing on purpose, young lady." He held out his hand, "Now give me the key."  
  
The young woman ducked her head and reached for the key as Adam and Thea were desperately trying to hold back their amusement.  
  
Then Dora went cold. There was a hole in her pocket and the key was gone. She froze. Hoss felt her grip on his hand tighten almost painfully.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said looking down at her concerned.  
  
She tried to speak, but the words died in her throat as she looked up at her future father-in-law, horrified.  
  
"Oh no, the key is gone?" Ben said tightly, reading her expression. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead trying to control his temper.  
  
"Pa, calm down. I'm sure my key will work," Adam said in a tightly controlled voice as Thea lost the battle and a small snort of laughter escaped.  
  
"This is not funny, Theadora." Ben said turning his angry gaze on her. But her expression as she shook with silent laughter finally pierced his anger and he smiled. "Now stop that!" he said to her, but she just shook her head and raised her hands in a helpless gesture. His lips began to twitch and he bit back a chuckle. Thea's laughter was difficult to resist.  
  
He heard Hoss start to strangle on his own laughter and a giggle escaped Dora. Adam looked at his future sister-in-law and choked out, "You actually handcuffed Joe to the railing?"  
  
When Dora bit her lower lip and nodded he gave up trying and just roared with laughter while throwing his arms around his wife who leaned into him weakly as she let her own mirth out. Hoss and Dora did the same.  
  
Ben stood there watching them for a moment then threw up his hands, "You are all completely insane." That only made them laugh harder and to his surprise he found himself joining them a moment later.  
  
When they all couldn't laugh any more they stood there quietly for a few moments while trying to regain their breath.  
  
"Oh God," Adam gasped, "Joe must be frantic by now." He threw one arm over his father's shoulders. "We better get back before he kicks the railing apart." The two men went out the door.  
  
Thea came to take Hoss's right arm while Dora took his left. The three of them almost started laughing again at the mental picture of Joe kicking the railing down. But with a huge effort they restrained themselves and moved through the door sideways, kicked it shut behind them then hurried across the yard and into the house. 


	5. L & F PT 4 CH 32 NIGHT'S DREAM

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
NIGHT'S DREAM  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The sun had just set on New Year's Eve and Ben was pacing in the front hall of the cream-colored house. The adults were all getting ready to attend a costume party at the Sage Brush, which was being hosted by Hal and Adam. Most of the costumes they would be wearing had been borrowed from Dante's opera company.  
  
Ben had gone with an obvious choice - Benjamin Franklin - and was waiting for the rest of the family to come down. He came to an abrupt stop when Hoss appeared at the top of the stairs. Ben took in the details - a full reddish mustache and beard, a crown, and fourteenth century clothing. Hoss stared back at his father and they both started laughing at the same time.  
  
Giving a mocking little bow when Hoss reached the bottom of the stairs Ben said, "Your Majesty! But where is the Queen?"  
  
Still chuckling Hoss turned and yelled up the stairs, "Wench! Attend me!"  
  
"I'm COMING!" Dora yelled back.  
  
Hoss gave his father a sideways look and shrugged, "Thea told me to say that," he explained.  
  
Ben smiled and was about to answer when they heard quick footsteps and Dora started down the stairs. Her fourteenth century court dress was made of yellow brocade and the flat, deeply pointed front panel of the low-cut bodice was heavily embroidered with gold thread in sunburst designs. She wore a heart-shaped cap made of the same materials and had a yellow tissue- of-silk veil fastened at the back. The sleeves puffed up high at the shoulder then narrowed to fit tightly at her wrists. A black wig and stiff ruff around her neck completed her costume.  
  
Hoss in his black velvet came forward and took her hand to help her down the last few steps. He escorted her up to his father and Ben bent to kiss her hand saying, "Anne Boleyn, I presume?"  
  
"Thou art indeed perceptive, Dr. Franklin!" Dora said and chuckled as she curtsied to him.  
  
"Pa! You look just like him!" Hoss enthused.  
  
Ben smiled, "And you make a very believable Henry VIII." Hoss smiled back at his father, "Not bad, huh?"  
  
"Just remember Hoss," Ben said and quoted the man he was dressed like, "'He that falls in love with himself will have no rivals.'"  
  
The three started laughing at themselves, but then turned back to the stairs when they heard light, pattering footsteps coming. Cassie bounded into view, paused to carol, "Hello!" to them then bounced down the steps.  
  
The three watched her with incredulous stares, then cracked up laughing at her naughty grin. "Little Bo Peep?" Dora finally managed to gasp out.  
  
"But of course!" Cassie chuckled and skipped across the hall to make them laugh again. Her pink dress stopped just below the knee, revealing the legs of huge, white ruffled pantalets. An oversized pink bonnet was tied under her chin with a gigantic satin bow while two large sausage curls framed her face. White stockings and flat black slippers covered her shins and feet.  
  
She skipped back up to them and poked at Hoss with the crooked staff she was holding. "Henry, what have you done with my sheep? Have you eaten them again?" she teased and they all practically howled. They'd never seen this side of Cassie before.  
  
Ben took off the small spectacles he was wearing and wiped away a tear of laughter. "I can't believe that's really you, Cassie!"  
  
She chortled, "I'm not Cassie, I'm Little Bo Peep!"  
  
Dora was still trying to get her breath back when Hoss said, "Hey Pa, you gonna be able see through them things?"  
  
"Of course!" Ben said as he lifted the spectacles Hoss was asking about and poked a finger through an empty frame. The rattling thump of a tambourine caused them to turn toward the stairs and look up. Thea stood on the fourth step down. A tight red vest partially covered her white, full-sleeved, low-cut blouse, and a full skirt in alternating stripes of white and red stopped just above her ankles. Her long, black curly hair was unconfined and flowed over one shoulder then down to her waist. She flicked her hair back off her shoulder, shifted the tambourine to her left hand, and then turned to hold out her right.  
  
"Come on, don't be shy," she said to someone they couldn't see. Those standing in the hall were startled when someone dressed entirely in brown leaped down onto the step Thea was standing on. He was bent over due to a pronounced hump on his back and he lurched as they both started down the stairs. Their mouths fell open when they realized it was Joe.  
  
He jumped down the last few steps and capered up to them. He had one eye closed and his mouth pulled into a hideous leer. "Esmerelda!" he croaked with a strange giggle then turned to scuttle back to Thea. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her up to the group who were still standing there with their mouths open. "Esmerelda!" he said again and lost control as he started laughing hysterically. The entire group broke up then.  
  
When they were finally able to talk again, Ben turned to Thea. "You make a lovely gypsy Thea, but where is Adam? I would have thought you two would be dressed as a couple like Hoss and Dora."  
  
"Oh," Thea said breathlessly, "he's already at the Sage Brush. He didn't want me to see his costume beforehand so he got ready over there." She laughed again. "When I got the idea of being Esmerelda I asked Joe to be the hunchback because I just couldn't see Adam like THAT," she gestured toward Joe who had begun to caper again while shouting, "The bells!"  
  
Ben sighed and put on a serious expression as he watched his youngest son's antics. Then he quoted Franklin again. "'Life's tragedy is that we get old too soon and wise too late.'" Even Joe laughed at that one.  
  
"Well," Ben continued with a sigh. "If everybody is ready, we should get going. You know how much Adam dislikes people being late." They all scattered to put on coats and wraps, then the group hurried out the door and across the street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they entered the dimly lit Sage Brush everyone was startled when a tall figure in a hooded robe suddenly appeared in front of them and said, "Welcome," in a deep, hollow voice. The man was completely covered by the robe and his face was obscured by the shadow cast by the hood. He held a long staff in one hand that had a crystal ball at the top and he waved them into the room with the other. "Come, join us," that strangely hollow voice said and Thea laughed while the other's looked on.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I am called Merlin," that odd voice answered her.  
  
"Oh, very nicely done!" she said as she shrugged out of her coat. Turning back to the rest of the group she said, "Come on, I'll show you where to put these." After giving the tall figure another top to bottom inspection she laughed again and led the way toward a front corner of the room where an attendant was taking wraps.  
  
Joe glanced back at the dark, mysterious figure that was still guarding the door. "Who WAS that?" he asked Thea. "Adam, of course."  
  
"No, that didn't sound like him." Joe shook his head. Thea nodded back. "Yes it is. I might have been fooled too, but he forgot one thing - his hands. I would know those hands anywhere, Joe."  
  
Her brother-in-law smiled then, taking her word for it. "Like the man said," he continued, "let's join the party!" He bent over, arranged his face in that hideous leer again, grabbed Thea's hand and dragged her toward the rest of the guests. Cassie giggled and hurried after them, while Ben, Hoss, and Dora followed at a slower pace.  
  
Adam continued to stand by the door, startling everyone as they arrived. Some people laughed, but most of the female guests would let out a scream of some sort when he would suddenly appear before them. Thea had been moving through the crowd and having a good time when Adam rapped his staff loudly three times on the wooden floor to get everyone's attention. They all turned in his direction.  
  
"Their Majesties, King Arthur....Queen Guinevere," his loud, echoing voice intoned and the lights around the room were turned up. There were shouts, applause, and whistles when Dylan as King Arthur, and Barbara as Queen Guinevere moved at a stately pace to the center of the room. The crowd made a circle around them, they turned toward each other then Barbara curtsied and Dylan bowed elegantly. The musicians hired for the evening suddenly began a sprightly tune and they grinned at each other as they started dancing. Other couples quickly joined in and the party went into full swing.  
  
Matt, dressed as Abraham Lincoln pulled Cassie into his arms and they romped away. Thea found herself dragged into the dancing by Daniel Boone, known to his friends as Nate, while Hoss and Dora quickly joined in.  
  
Adam was still standing by the door and he chuckled as he removed something from his mouth then threw the hood of his robe back. Thea danced by in Nate's arms, took one look at her husband and shrieked. His head was completely bald!  
  
Letting go of Nate she streaked through the crowd, ran up to her husband, and just stood there with a hand over her mouth. "Good God, did you shave your head?" she asked, horrified. Adam looked down at her impassively for a moment then cracked up laughing as he peeled the fake scalp off.  
  
His wife sighed in relief then jumped, startled at the chorus of voices that burst out laughing right behind her. She turned to see their usual group of friends and family gathered there. Grinning, she turned back to grab Adam's hand. "Come on Merlin, let's shake a leg." He paused only long enough to prop his staff against a wall and shrug out of his robe.  
  
Underneath he had been wearing medieval clothing in a forest green. His tunic was sleeveless and he grinned when Thea eyed his bare arms admiringly.  
  
"Interesting idea, Merlin dancing with a gypsy," he said, pulled Thea into his strong arms and whirled her away. Ben turned to Cassie, offered her his arm, and nodded toward the dancers with a twinkle in his eye. The young woman blushed slightly then took his arm. They moved away just as a stocky man dressed in an executioner's costume complete with a black hood and fake long-handled ax stopped behind Dora. Sensing someone's presence, she looked over her shoulder then gave a little scream. He fingered the edge of the ax and his eyes glittered at her through the holes in the black hood. Then he started to laugh and they all knew then it was Mike.  
  
He bowed to Dora when she smiled in relief as he propped the ax against the wall. Pulling the hood off, he grinned saying, "May I have this dance, your Majesty?" She nodded and took Mike's arm as they went to join the throng.  
  
Hoss glanced at Matt, who was standing next to him with a frown marring his usually pleasant face. The young doctor was watching Ben dance with Cassie closely and the big man had to stop himself from laughing. Adam had asked them all to do everything they could to keep the couple apart tonight. Matt needed to learn he couldn't keep Cassie dangling forever.  
  
Four dances later, Matt still hadn't managed to regain possession of Cassie. Hoss had distracted him when Ben returned with her so when he turned around at the sound of her voice it was only to see her being swept away by Nate. At his look of irritation Ben had caught his eye and quoted Franklin cryptically, "'Wise men don't need advice. Fools won't take it.'" Then the older man moved off.  
  
The next dance with Cassie was claimed by Dylan who simply cut him off by striding out onto the dance floor to take her from Nate. When that dance ended he was about to do the same thing when Thea appeared in front of him with an expectant look. He hesitated, unsure about what to do. She took his hand, saying "Come on, Matt," and dragged him out to dance with her.  
  
Adam offered Barbara his arm and she smiled her acceptance while Ben and Dora followed.  
  
Thea managed to delay Matt long enough so he couldn't get to Cassie before Hoss had swept her away. Then he started to get seriously annoyed and not a little suspicious. When the musicians took a break he looked impatiently around, but couldn't see Cassie anywhere. Thea had spirited her away somehow.  
  
Dylan was standing next to Ben then and he leaned down slightly to speak to the older man in a low voice. "Do you think he's starting to catch on to what we're doing?"  
  
Ben just grinned and had another Franklin quote ready, "'Three may keep a secret if two of them are dead.'" Both men burst out laughing, then laughed even harder when Matt looked at them suspiciously.  
  
Some time later his face lit up when he saw Thea and Cassie making their way toward him, but then ground his teeth when Adam appeared out of nowhere to take her in his arms as the music began again. Matt heard someone clearing their throat next to him. He turned to see Ben standing there giving him a chiding look. "'When the well is dry, we know the worth of water,'" he quoted then turned and walked away, leaving Matt to think about the meaning of the words.  
  
Thea was standing near the bar and trying to control her urge to laugh. She had been watching Matt all night, highly amused by the young man's frustration. When she saw Ben coming she gave him her wide smile then asked, "So what quote do you have for me?"  
  
Ben grinned down at his daughter-in-law. "To err is human, to forgive divine, to persist devilish." She couldn't help but laugh at how appropriate his words were.  
  
"So you think it's time to stop tormenting Matt and see what happens?" He nodded. Thea sighed. "Do you think it worked?"  
  
The older man shrugged, "'Nothing in life is certain except death and taxes,'" he quoted with a wicked grin then put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him weak with laughter.  
  
Joe had been having a fine time shocking the young ladies with his hideous appearance. No doubt they had all expected him to be wearing a romantic costume to enhance his good looks. But he had not been doing his duty in helping with the conspiracy, so he approached his father and sister-in-law cautiously.  
  
He relaxed slightly when the two just smiled at him and he hurried to apologize. "I'm sorry I haven't been helping with Matt and Cassie, but it looked to me like I really wasn't needed."  
  
Ben turned to his youngest son. "'The absent are never without fault. Nor the present without excuse,'" he quoted while giving his son a irritated look. Thea shook her head at him with a big grin so Joe couldn't help but laugh at his father's cleverness.  
  
"Have you actually said anything of your own since we got here, Pa?" Joe asked, feeling like being a little clever himself.  
  
His father gave him an annoyed look then laughed as he said "No, at least not until now!"  
  
The three of them were laughing when Adam and Cassie joined the group. Matt instantly started toward them. Adam put his arm around Thea's shoulders. "Is it time to let Matt off the hook?" he whispered in her ear. Thea giggled and nodded her head as they all watched the young doctor moving in their direction.  
  
Matt didn't say a word when he reached them, he just took Cassie in his arms, gave them all a disgruntled glance and swept her away. Those left behind tried to muffle their mirth at that look, but didn't have much success.  
  
Joe, still feeling a little devilish reached out, grabbed Thea's hand, and dragged her off to dance before Adam could react. He couldn't help but smile at his wife's startled expression. Ben just shook his head.  
  
The two men stayed there for a while, conversing quietly when Adam turned and spotted Barbara standing by the front door alone. No doubt she wanted to go outside for a breath of air, but hesitated doing so without an escort. When he turned back, his father had struck up a conversation with a friend so he made his way toward her by skirting around the crowd. She smiled when he reached her.  
  
"Thinking about going outside for a bit?" Adam asked and she nodded while trying to fan herself with one hand.  
  
"It's gotten so hot in here with all these people!"  
  
Adam laughed as he nodded then offered her his arm. They hurried outside then sat down on a bench to the side of the door. He leaned back and crossed his bare arms while taking a deep breath.  
  
"Adam, I just have to know how you made your voice sound like that! I never would have known it was you."  
  
He laughed again and pulled something from a pocket. The small device made out of celluloid looked like a cone that had the bottom half cut off. An elastic cord was attached.  
  
She looked at it for a moment then was startled when Adam placed the half- cone to her lips and said, "Keep your lips inside the cone and say something."  
  
"Something," she said and grinned with delight when it came out sounding hollow and mysterious. They both laughed.  
  
Adam stretched the cord out. "This kept it in place." "So THAT'S why you had the hood almost covering your face!"  
  
"Right! Clever girl," he answered her and noticed when she shivered. Grabbing her hand he said, "Looks like you've cooled off enough Barbara. Come on, let's dance!" The two of them hurried inside and joined the crowd just as the next dance started.  
  
Thea was being twirled around by Joe his enthusiasm getting the better of him, so she was breathless when the dance ended. She looked up gratefully when Hoss appeared and gave Joe a pointed look. The young man took off to find another partner, aware that midnight was fast approaching.  
  
The next dance was slower in pace and Thea was just smiling up into Hoss's beard-covered face when the music abruptly stopped and the musicians jumped up to count down to midnight. The entire crowd joined in.  
  
"Five...four...three...two...one! Happy New Year!"  
  
Applause, whistles and cheers resounded throughout the room. Thea threw her arms around Hoss and hugged him tightly. "Happy New Year Hoss!" she yelled so he could hear her. He chuckled, and then surprised her by picking her up with his hands under her arms, lifting her up, and gently kissing her on the lips. She stared back at him with wide, round eyes, then cracked up laughing at the naughty grin he gave her while kicking her feet that dangled at least a foot off the floor.  
  
Dora had been dancing with Dylan, a mismatched King and Queen. When the cries of "Happy New Year!" began he cupped her face in his hands, bent down and took her mouth in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, she followed him, threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. All of a sudden, she realized what she was doing and jumped away from him with a squeak of dismay. Looking at her horrified expression, he burst out laughing. He had experienced a lot of different reactions to his kisses, but horror had never been one of them. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Dora, it was just a kiss. Don't worry, I won't say a word." She smiled back at him in relief and the two turned away from each other to join in the singing of "Auld Lang Syne."  
  
Adam and Barbara had whirled to a stop when the music ended and shouted out the countdown with everyone else. When the New Year had been rung in Adam badly startled Barbara by grabbing her then bending her back over one arm. His smile turned into a wicked grin and his eyes shone with mischief and he slowly bent his head toward her and captured her mouth with his own. That kiss seemed to last forever and when he suddenly brought her upright again she gasped and shook her head to clear it. When he saw her expression he laughed and said, "Happy New Year, Barbara! When you're with me at midnight you take your chances!" He raised his eyebrows and gave her a half-smile. She couldn't help but start giggling helplessly at that.  
  
Matt looked down into Cassie's sweet face. They had not been dancing when the music stopped, but were in a shadowed corner near the front door. She smiled up at him, everything she had come to feel for this man shining in her eyes. Suddenly he knew that everyone was right - he would be the biggest ass on the face of the earth if he let this woman get away. He bent his head to peer into her eyes intently. "Cassie, would you consider giving your hand in marriage to the biggest idiot to ever walk the face of this earth?"  
  
Surprised, her eyes opened wide and she couldn't help but let a giggle escape. This was not the most romantic proposal ever heard, but WAS thoroughly Matt. Throwing caution to the wind for the first time in her life, she reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him with every bit of the desire she had been feeling for him since they first met.  
  
Matt was the one who finally pulled away and he looked down at her with new eyes. "Oh my, Little Bo Peep. Who would have ever guessed?" They both started laughing when he bent down to pick her up and swing her around. Then they hurried off to find their friends to announce the good news.  
  
The party was far from over and it took some time before Adam's friends and family eventually found themselves in a group again. Everyone except Ben - no one had seen him for some time. They had gathered near the front door and everyone was watching expectantly when Matt and Cassie came toward them. Adam and Thea had their arms around each other with Thea resting her head against his chest. She looked up and he looked down at the same moment - from the looks on Matt and Cassie's faces it was obvious the plan had worked so they grinned at each other.  
  
When the couple reached the group Matt opened his mouth to announce their engagement, but he never got a chance. Almost as one they all shouted, "Congratulations!" and burst out laughing at his expression. The two were pulled into the group and suddenly everyone was hugging and kissing everyone else. When the noise died down they heard someone clear their throat.  
  
They all turned to see Ben standing there and he surveyed them all with a solemn look as he correctly read their expressions. "I believe if anyone here is an expert on marriage that person would be me, so just remember children," he said then quoted Franklin for the last time with a wicked smile. "'Keep your eyes wide open before marriage, and half-shut afterwards.'"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Their little group dispersed after Ben's final words of wisdom. Sometime around two o'clock the entire crowd was treated to the ridiculous sight of Mike chasing Dora around the room with the long-handled ax. Hoss laughed so hard he lost his fake beard when the two began running around him, like two moons orbiting a planet.  
  
Matt and Cassie spent the rest of the night in each other's arms whether dancing or not. Ben watched the antics for a while, but decided to go back to the cream-colored house and call it a night.  
  
Adam continued to entertain everyone by telling their fortunes while Thea read people's palms. He was also picking their pockets. By the end of the night a pile of belongings was on the bar and some would not even be claimed until a few days later.  
  
Most of the guests did not even think about heading home until the first rays of pale golden sunlight were seen casting shadows down the street.  
  
But Adam and Thea had left the party and were outside watching. They were both wearing their coats and ready to cross the street for home, but had paused to appreciate the beauty unfolding. Their breaths smoked in the frosty air as they stood as they had months before on the morning after Adam regained his memory.  
  
"Another year," he said as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Thea shivered so he quickly unbuttoned his coat and wrapped her in it too. She sighed.  
  
"So much has happened in the past year..." Thea said then sighed again.  
  
"The next thing you know Matthew, Thomas, and Benjamin will be running instead of crawling," he mused. "Alexander and Annalise will be going to school in the fall," Thea mourned.  
  
"Don't say that too loud, the schoolteachers might hear you and walk out," Adam laughed. "I just can't believe they turn five years old today."  
  
"I know, and it seems like they were born only yesterday." "I'll miss them being in the house all day," she said low.  
  
"I know, love." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Dora is getting married. Cassie is getting married. The house is being emptied," Thea's voice rang with the tones of both happiness and sorrow.  
  
Adam chuckled. "I was just thinking about Hoss being a father," he explained when she looked at him over her shoulder. She grinned.  
  
"He'll be a wonderful father."  
  
"I know, but if his children are anything like ours, and I'm betting they will be with a mother like Dora, he'll be going slowly insane too."  
  
"Well, then you two can share a room at the asylum," Thea giggled.  
  
"Nope, if I'm going you're coming with me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Remember what I told you, don't try to get away, it will only lead to unnecessary bloodshed."  
  
Laughing, Thea shook her head. "That goes for you too, you know."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
They fell silent as the sun finally cleared the horizon and the first day had begun. She looked at him over her shoulder again as he let go and she stepped out of the shelter of his coat. Turning around she grabbed his hand and started tugging him across the street.  
  
"What's your hurry?" he laughed and his eyes darkened when she met his gaze. Thea gave a quick shriek of laughter then began to giggle helplessly as he scooped her up into his arms and ran for the house. She was still laughing as he carried her inside and shut the door against the bitterly cold first day of what would hopefully be a better year for them all. 


	6. L & F PT 4 CH 33 THE PLAN

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
THE PLAN  
  
Chapter 33  
  
After escorting Dora, Cassie, and Marie on the train to San Francisco Ben, Hoss, and Joe had not been to visit Adam and his family for a few weeks. Responsibilities on the ranch now that spring was coming soon had kept them extremely busy, so they were hurrying to complete their errands in order to have their afternoon free for a long visit. Since it was Saturday, Adam should be home.  
  
Having finished first, Ben was standing outside the feed store when he opened his new pocket watch and saw it was almost eleven o'clock. He looked around and saw Joe coming down the board sidewalk and Hoss coming directly toward him from across the street. But when Hoss was walking past the wagon he stopped and stared at something on the seat.  
  
Joe had reached his father by that time and the two hurried over.  
  
A folded piece of paper with a rock weighing it down sat on the wagon seat. The three men glanced at each other, puzzled as Hoss picked up the smooth rock. Then they could see the name "Adam Cartwright" written on the outside of the paper.  
  
Ben shook his head as he picked up the note. "Well," he said, "seemingly someone knew we'd be seeing your brother today."  
  
Hoss nodded and climbed up on the seat and picked up the reins as his father and brother climbed up on the other side.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" Joe asked.  
  
"Of course not," Ben answered then turned to Hoss. "Do you still have the rock?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good, I'm sure Adam will want to see that too."  
  
Hoss nodded as he quickly backed the wagon out and headed down the main street toward Adam's house.  
  
When they pulled up in front, the door opened and Thea came out on the porch. She was practically dancing with excitement.  
  
"Thank God you're back!" she called out to them.  
  
Hoss was the first up the steps and she threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. Then she stepped back, but kept her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You've got to help me," she said then looked at Ben and Joe to include them, "Adam has been home for the last week and he's driving me insane!"  
  
The three men laughed and she grumbled, "Oh sure, you can laugh, you don't have to live with him anymore."  
  
"Why has he been home?" her father-in-law asked.  
  
"The idiot fell off the roof and fractured his ankle. I've been keeping him home so he'll at least stay off of it some of the time."  
  
Hoss and Joe restrained themselves, but were still highly amused as Ben looked at her with sympathy.  
  
"Come on in, maybe you can help distract him for a while. You will be staying for lunch, won't you? Please?" she begged.  
  
"Of course," Ben was saying as they followed her through the front door, then he stopped and looked around in surprise.  
  
The hall HAD been in the shape of a "T" but the arms of what would be the cross bar had been closed off and each new wall had a door set in the center. Both doors were closed, but the one to what had been the downstairs bedroom stood open and they could see a small wooden gate blocking the bottom half of the door.  
  
Thea saw their surprised expressions and smiled, "We had the rest of the work we wanted done finished while you were gone," she explained as they heard the babble of children's voices coming from the open door.  
  
"We joined the hall space and the downstairs bedroom to make one large room. We call it the Baby Corral now," she said as they moved down the hall. She motioned for them to go in as she kept going and went through the open kitchen door.  
  
The three men stood looking in the doorway and recognized the furniture as being from Adam's office in San Francisco. The man in question was sitting sideways in a leather armchair near the door with both of his legs draped over the arm. He was writing on a pad of paper, but looked quickly up when they appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Gentlemen!" he spoke loudly over the din of children's voices, "welcome to the Cartwright Asylum!" and then grinned at their expressions. He swung his legs down and came over to the door to open the gate.  
  
"Come in quick or one of them will escape," he said as all three babies started crawling toward them at top speed, followed by the twins, who were herding them toward their grandfather and uncles.  
  
Matthew had just made it to the gate as Adam closed it, then looked down at him. "Ha! You didn't make it this time," he said as he picked the baby up, kissed him on the forehead, and handed him to Joe.  
  
The child looked up at his uncle and scrunched his face up, preparing to start screaming. Adam put a finger to his son's lips and said a firm, "NO." His little face immediately cleared and he opened his beautiful hazel eyes wide as he said, "Pa!" then reached up to grab his uncle's bottom lip. Joe gently removed his lip from the baby's grasp then grinned down at his nephew and namesake as he carefully moved across the room to the sofa and sat down.  
  
The twins had rushed up to their grandfather and each now had their arms wrapped around one of his legs as they looked up at him and laughed. All three babies laughed when they laughed and stopped when they stopped.  
  
"It's like a Greek chorus in here," Adam said as he went back to his chair and swung his legs up again. He shook his head as Benjamin quickly crawled behind his chair.  
  
Ben had crouched down to talk to the twins while Thomas crawled up to Hoss and sat in front of him. The baby started tipping his head back, looking up his uncle's tall form and promptly fell backward, without having even seen Hoss's face yet. His gurgling laughter made the other's start and when Hoss went down on one knee to pick him up he started saying "Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Adam looked up at his brother holding the small child in his huge arms and explained. "He's not really laughing now, Hoss, he's trying to say your name."  
  
As though agreeing with his father the baby poked Hoss's nose with a finger and said "Ha!" again. The big man smiled and the child grinned up at him, showing the beginnings of one tiny tooth as Hoss moved to the sofa and sat down on the other end from Joe. He put the child in his lap facing him and holding him upright with one hand, he gently touched one finger to his tiny nose and said, "Thomas." The baby looked up at him with round eyes for a moment then clapped his hands together while burbling, "Ta! Ta! Ta!"  
  
Everyone laughed then, including the twins, who were crowded into their grandfather's lap. Ben was sitting directly across from Adam in his favorite leather chair.  
  
"So," Ben said to his eldest son, "I hear you fell off the roof."  
  
Adam shook his head, "Yes, and it looks like no one is ever going to let me forget it."  
  
"What were you doin' up there anyway?" Hoss asked.  
  
"Getting a cat out of the chimney."  
  
Joe and Hoss stared at him in disbelief while his father said, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
Adam sighed then and continued his explanation, "Technically, it was a kitten and when I finally pulled it out the damn thing attacked me! It's hard to keep your balance with a cat attached to your face."  
  
He shook his head again as his father and brothers chuckled. "Tell me," he said, changing the subject, "Did Thea say I'm driving her crazy?"  
  
The other men nodded and Adam said, "Good. She'll think twice now about playing her 'Doctor' card and insisting I stay home. I've been doing it on purpose. Actually I've been having a good time taking care of the kids, but don't tell Thea that." He grinned wickedly at them as they laughed at his expression.  
  
"What was that? I heard my name," she called down the hall.  
  
"I'm telling them about being under house arrest," Adam yelled back.  
  
"Yes and may the good Lord help me!" she answered.  
  
"I love you too, dear," he bellowed and they could faintly hear her make a rude razzing noise from the kitchen.  
  
"Very funny!" Adam shouted back then smiled a satisfied smile as he winked at his father and brothers.  
  
"When do you get paroled?" Joe asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, you'll have to ask the warden. Doesn't matter though, I'm going over the fence at midnight," his brother replied making everyone laugh again.  
  
Thomas turned around in Hoss's lap and began to clap his hands again, saying "Ba! Ba!"  
  
Balor came out from the corner where he had been lying, walked up to the baby, and poked him in the belly with his nose. Thomas patted him on the head, hard, but the dog didn't even flinch. He just endured the baby's blows until he stopped, gave one of his tiny hands a lick then lay down on the floor beside Hoss's end of the sofa.  
  
Ben shook his head, amazed by the dog's patience and how much the babies had grown. "Aren't they trying to talk a little early?" he asked Adam.  
  
"Not really, six months isn't that unusual. But what Benjamin can do is," his eldest son answered then shouted, "Benjamin!" The authority in his voice made his father jump.  
  
Adam chuckled, "Sorry Pa, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
His father just gave him a dark look as Benjamin crawled out from behind his father's chair. Adam swung his legs down again and leaned over the arm to pick him up then stood to walk slowly over to Joe.  
  
Holding the child with one arm he put a hand on Matthew's head and said, "Name?"  
  
"Matthew," Benjamin said clearly as the other three men looked at the child, startled.  
  
Passing by Thomas, Adam moved over to his father and put a hand on his eldest son's head. "Name?"  
  
"Alexander," was the easily understood response. Adam moved his hand over to his daughter's head. "Annalise," the baby piped without being asked and he smiled sweetly up at his father.  
  
Adam put a hand on his own chest and said, "Name?"  
  
"Adam," the baby said and chuckled, liking this game.  
  
Joe opened his mouth to say something but Adam held up his hand, "Wait, it gets better," he said as he put his hand on Annalise's head again. But this time he asked, "Who?"  
  
"Sister!" Benjamin said with enthusiasm then responded "Brother!" when asked who Alexander was.  
  
Adam put his hand on his own chest again and asked "Who?"  
  
"Pa!" the boy yelled at the top of his voice as his grandfather and uncles stared at him disbelief.  
  
"One more," Adam said putting his hand on Thomas's head this time and asking "Name?"  
  
The baby looked at his brother for a moment, then giggled saying, "GOOBER!"  
  
The three men were startled by his response then they all started to laugh, including the baby Benjamin.  
  
Adam went back to his chair, walking with a slight limp now, and settled the baby in his lap. "We have no idea where he got that one, but he'll say that even if you ask him 'Who?'" He shook his head and looked down into Benjamin's bright, black eyes. "You're going to have to stop that son, I don't want your brother to be called 'Goober' for the rest of his life."  
  
The baby looked up at his father then gave him a naughty little grin and said, "Thomas!" then waved his little arms around and laughed while looking at his brother still in Hoss's lap.  
  
When the laughter died down he squirmed around until Adam set him down on the floor. Benjamin murmured, "thomas, thomas, thomas," to himself as he quickly crawled behind his father's chair again.  
  
"Everyone usually thinks Matthew is the smartest one, but that's because Benjamin doesn't talk in front of strangers." Adam said as they saw his face tighten a little from pain and he swung his legs up over the arm of the chair again.  
  
"Just how bad IS your ankle?" Joe asked, concerned for his brother, but looking down at Matthew who had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
"Not too bad, it's not actually a break just a small fracture so it should heal quickly."  
  
"Good," his father said, "because we have a feeling something is going to happen soon. We found a note with your name written on the outside sitting on the seat when we came back to the wagon this morning." He took the note out of his vest pocket and handed it to Annalise who hopped down, took it over to her father, and then scampered back to settle herself in her grandfather's lap again.  
  
"It was bein' held down by this rock," Hoss added and tossed it to his brother who caught it without even looking in Hoss's direction. His attention was completely focused on the note.  
  
Hoss's mouth dropped open then he asked, "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I have excellent peripheral vision," Adam said distractedly as he unfolded the paper and looked at it narrowly for a moment. Then he turned the rock in his hands a few times. Nodding his head, he turned back to the note and began to read it.  
  
When he was finished he put them both on a table next to his chair and looked at his father. "You're right, Pa, something is definitely going to happen...in fact on Monday so we have at least one day to prepare."  
  
He whistled and they heard Thea came hurrying down the hall. "Why hast though summoned me, milord?" she said from the doorway.  
  
Adam smiled at her impudence, "I need you and the twins to take the babies up for their nap then please come back down. Something is up and I'm going to need your help as well as theirs," he said nodding toward his father and brothers.  
  
"Your wish is my command," Thea said, then unlatched the gate and came in to pull Benjamin out from behind her husband's chair.  
  
The twins kissed their grandfather on the cheek, hopped down and each collected one of the other babies then left with their mother, followed by their faithful four-legged guardian.  
  
Adam said, "Just give me a minute to read this over again," to his father and brothers. By the time he had finished Thea had returned and seated herself in between Hoss and Joe on the sofa. The four of them looked at him expectantly when he laid the note down again.  
  
"One of my informants is saying that four men have come to Virginia City and are planning to rob the 1st National at closing time on Monday," he said then narrowed his eyes and thought about it some more, then abruptly swung his legs down and leaned forward as he looked at Thea.  
  
"Barbara can be trusted to keep this quiet, can't she?"  
  
"Of course, she's trustworthy," his wife answered.  
  
Adam nodded his head then turned to Joe, "I'm sure the boys are at the Sage Brush. Please go over there and sit down with them for a while and talk. Then leave after telling them I want them here. Make sure you remind them to not all leave at the same time. Go slow and don't attract any attention, you never know what might tip our visitors off. Then get back here."  
  
Joe quickly left as Adam looked at Thea again, "I need you to go to Barbara's house and ask her to come back with you without explaining why. I'm sure she'll be a good sport about it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure!" Thea said dubiously and quickly left too.  
  
Grinning at his father and Hoss Adam said, "If you don't mind, I'd rather wait until everyone gets here before discussing my ideas so I'll only have to do it once." His father and brother nodded as Adam stretched his legs out in front of him. "So what's new out there in the world?"  
  
"Did you hear that Jacob King died?" his father answered.  
  
"No, I've been pretty isolated here this week. What happened?"  
  
"Horse went down and rolled on him," Hoss said, his face showing his sorrow at losing a neighbor, even a crotchety recluse like Jacob. "By the time Matt got there he was already dead."  
  
Adam shook his head, "How old was he?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he was ninety-eight," Ben said.  
  
"That's what I thought. I'm surprised, but I shouldn't be - an accident like that would have killed anyone, no matter what their age. But I guess I just expected that old buzzard would be around forever."  
  
"I think everyone felt that way. But you won't believe this - his grandson Jason has already scheduled a land auction."  
  
"Already?" Adam said, startled. "That's cold, but then I shouldn't be surprised, that sounds just like something Jason would do."  
  
"That's right, you knew him pretty well didn't you?" Hoss said.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Adam answered. "I bet he's breaking the land up into parcels isn't he? Just so he can make as much money on it as possible."  
  
The other two men nodded.  
  
"Are you thinking about expanding Pa?" Adam asked his father after he thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I might if the price is right."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me if you can get better access to the other road and river."  
  
Ben smiled at his eldest son, "Just what I was thinking."  
  
"Great minds think alike," Adam said then chuckled at his father's dubious expression.  
  
Seemingly Hoss was still thinking about Benjamin's demonstration. "When did Benny start talkin'?"  
  
"We hadn't heard a peep out of him for a while, then about a week ago he fell down and hurt himself, then started yelling 'Theadora!' instead of 'Ma!'" Adam answered. "It was hilarious, he sounded just like me.'  
  
Hoss grinned then said, "Does he hide behind that chair a lot?"  
  
Adam nodded, "All the time.'  
  
"Why do you think he does that?" Ben asked.  
  
"Well, I may be wrong but I think he does that to be alone and think." Adam shrugged, "When he's out here with the other two they're after him constantly, but he seems to like having time to himself."  
  
Ben grinned at his eldest son; "Six months old and already they're quite a handful."  
  
Giving his father a dark look Adam said, "Yes, and AGAIN you are enjoying this entirely too much."  
  
Both Hoss and Ben laughed at his annoyed expression then they heard the front door open as Joe and Mike came in. Before anyone could say anything Thea came in with Barbara from the back of the house.  
  
The seated men started to stand, but Barbara said, "Boys, don't get up for my sake," as she moved toward the sofa and sat down next to Hoss. Joe and Mike squeezed in together next to her as Thea went to the other side of the room and came back carrying a tall footstool. She put it down in front of Adam, put her hands on her hips and gave her husband a pointed look.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes saying, "Yes ma'am," and lifted his legs so she could nudge it under his feet. Then she perched on the arm of his chair while leaning toward him with an elbow on the back.  
  
Barbara looked at Adam, concerned. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He smiled, as usual she got right to the point. "Much better, but right now I wonder if I'll ever stop walking with a limp."  
  
She grinned and started to reply but stopped when she saw Nate and John standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come on in and find a place to sit," Adam said and the two quickly did as he asked. Nate sat in a chair on the other side of the table next to Adam's, while John chose to sit on the floor next to Ben.  
  
Adam swept his eyes around the group of people looking at him eagerly and held back a smile.  
  
"Well folks, here's the story. An informant left a note where my father and brothers would be sure to find it this morning. The note is a warning that four men have come to town to rob the 1st National bank Monday at closing time."  
  
"Is this the note?" Nate asked noticing the folded paper and the rock on the table between them.  
  
"Yes it is," Adam answered. "You can look at it if you want to, but it's written in code so you won't be able to understand it anyway."  
  
Nate opened the note and smiled. "It looks like gibberish."  
  
"What's the rock for?" John asked, observantly.  
  
"The rock told me which code was being used."  
  
"How?" Nate asked as he picked it up and looked at it closely.  
  
"Feel around the outer edge," Adam answered.  
  
"I don't feel anyth...wait a minute, there's two, no three small holes."  
  
"Right, so on the note eliminate every third letter."  
  
Nate turned to the note again. "Geez boss, it's easy to understand once you know the secret."  
  
Adam nodded, "It's a very simple code, so I assume whoever sent the note didn't think there was much of a chance of it falling into the wrong hands." An annoyed look passed across his face as he looked up at Thea - she had been threading her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Would you please stop that? You're distracting me," he said.  
  
"Sorry," she said then stuck her tongue out at him as he turned away. "I saw that," he said and the people facing them tried to not show their amusement, but failed.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can we get back to business now, people?" he said as he turned his head and gave Thea a sideways look. She smiled mockingly at him and he shook his head.  
  
"You are such a smart-aleck," he complained then turned back to the rest of the group. "Now the way I see it, the hardest thing will be getting into the bank without them spotting us." He paused for a moment to let that sink in.  
  
"So here is what we are going to do..." 


	7. L & F PT 4 CH 34 THE BEST LAID PLANS

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
THE BEST LAID PLANS  
  
Chapter 34  
  
The four men had broken into an empty building across the street from the bank while it was still dark Monday morning. They had been taking turns watching out a second floor window all day, and now five o'clock was fast approaching.  
  
A short, stout man with brown eyes and hair was taking his turn when he suddenly stiffened and turned his head toward the other three. "Hey Jake! It looks like that Federal Marshall, some woman, and one of his deputies are going in."  
  
"Damn it!" the largest and tallest of the four men said and came to look. His already dark skin darkened further and his black eyes narrowed. "Yep, that's them," he said as Adam, Thea, and Nate went through the door. He ran a hand through his black hair and turned to the other two, "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Yeah, now what do we do," the short, stout man echoed.  
  
"Well, don't you think you should keep watching to see if they come out again, Les?" the man they called Sean answered the short man in a reasonable tone.  
  
"Oh yeah," Les answered and turned back to the window.  
  
The fourth member of their group, Jed, was an older man with white hair and eyes the color of a clear spring sky that would have been beautiful if not for their coldness. His face was etched with lines of bitterness and he unfolded his tall, raw-boned body to stand and go look out the other window.  
  
Jed sighed with relief when he eventually saw two tall men, one with dark hair the other blonde, come out the door with the small black-haired woman. They paused and the dark-haired man turned back to open the door as two old, bent-over women approached. They both wore old-fashioned bonnets that shaded their faces, and their figures were rendered shapeless by their well- worn, full-skirted dresses.  
  
The man tipped his hat and closed the door after the two went in, then the trio continued down the street, arm in arm with the woman in the middle.  
  
Sean laughed, his dark-blue eyes dancing, understanding their now relaxed postures. "You three better get a grip on your nerves, we only have about twenty minutes now to wait," he said as he pushed his dark-red hair back off his forehead with a steady hand. He yawned then and leaned back in his chair, but his olive complexion paled a little as he began to think about what was coming.  
  
Jake, Les, and Jed turned to look at him. "Why don't you keep watching while the rest of us go downstairs and get into position?" Jed said, as his eyes looked the other man over, his disapproval of the young man's fancy clothes written on his face.  
  
"Sure," Sean laughed and gave them what might have been a smile, but looked more like he was baring his teeth. "But don't you three start without me!" he said and stood to move over to the window.  
  
The other three men moved toward the door, but looked back when the red- haired man said in a hard voice, "I mean it. Don't start without me."  
  
The three men glanced at each other then left without saying another word.  
  
"Fools," Sean said under his breath and kept watching out the window. He waited for ten minutes, then left the room and headed downstairs. He cautiously and quietly went out the back door and when he appeared at the mouth of the alley next to the empty building he saw the other three men start to move toward the bank. Walking slowly, he timed his approach so he was the last through the bank door. He glanced around the room quickly and only saw two clerks behind the counter. No one else was in the bank except for the other three members of the gang. He reached back and turned the lock on the door as Jed and Les went to the two front windows and pulled the shades down.  
  
The two men behind the counter looked up with surprised looks on their faces then all four men pulled their guns. "Put your hands up," Jed said and motioned to the teller with blonde hair. "Get out here and open the vault."  
  
The clerks blue eyes were veiled as he sidled sideways behind the counter and came around the end. Jed shoved him toward the vault door. Sean looked at the dark-haired clerk.  
  
"You get out here too," he said, his eyes stared intently and his normally full lips tightened into a grim line. The clerk's dark eyes narrowed, but he moved out from behind the counter as the blonde clerk swung the vault door open. Sean grabbed the other clerk's arm and shoved him toward the men in front of them as Jake and Les stepped into the vault.  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
Inside the vault, Mike and John had been hiding up against the front wall on either side of the door. Jake and Les didn't notice them until too late. They jumped the two men from behind, knocking them to the floor. Nate, the blonde clerk, grabbed Jed by scruff of his neck and rammed his head into the vault door. The man fell to the floor unconscious. Adam, the other clerk, elbowed Sean in the face then drove him back into the wall as he kneed him and took his gun away.  
  
Mike and John had disarmed the two men in the vault and already had them cuffed as Adam pinned the red-haired man to the wall with his forearm across his neck. Nate was crouched down and cuffing the unconscious man who had started to groan.  
  
Adam had just glanced back at his deputies and saw the two conscious robbers watching, when Sean reached behind him and pulled a gun from the small of his back, forcing Adam to drop the gun he had already taken away. The two men struggled with the second gun in between them briefly then it went off.  
  
Sean looked at Adam with surprise and disbelief in his dark-blue eyes. The gun they had been fighting over clattered to the floor as Adam took a step back and the red-haired man slid down him and landed face first.  
  
Kicking both guns out of the way, Adam knelt next to him and felt for a pulse. He turned to his three deputies and shook his head. Nate went to raise the shades on the front windows as Adam stood and moved with a slight limp to the front door. He unlocked and opened it.  
  
Ben, Hoss, and Joe came in quickly and stopped to look at the four men on the floor.  
  
"Please go help Nate, Mike, and John get those three on their feet." He looked down at the red-haired man. "Don't bother with this one."  
  
They nodded, helped pull the three gang members to their feet and dragged them out the door. Thea came in then with the two bank clerks Adam and Nate had switched some of their clothes with. She looked down at the man on the floor then turned to Adam with a questioning look. Her husband just nodded.  
  
The clerk with the blonde hair moved toward the vault to lock the door, but Thea asked him to wait. "I have to get the costumes out of there first. Barbara will be expecting them back," she explained to the clerk as she quickly went in and just as quickly came back out with the dresses and bonnets draped across her arm.  
  
Thea came to slip her other arm around Adam's waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. The two stood there looking down at the man on the floor while the two clerks locked the vault and pulled down the shades. When they left she looked up at her husband saying, "Everyone is still coming to dinner, right?"  
  
He nodded and she gave his waist a quick squeeze as he walked her to the door. He put a hand under her chin and tipped her face up for a kiss then he opened the door for her.  
  
"I'll stop on the way home and send Matt over with a stretcher," she said and was gone.  
  
Adam closed the door, locked it, and went back to the man on the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The table in the kitchen was completely full for dinner that night and Thea looked around at the faces of the people dear to her and sighed with contentment. The children had been fed earlier and put to bed and the adults were having dessert while several conversations were going on at once.  
  
Joe was listening to the three deputies recounting assignments from the past when they had worked for Pinkerton. Adam was discussing the coming land auction with his father, Barbara, Hoss, and Dora. Cassandra and Matt were discussing their wedding plans with Marie. Thea was just sitting back and only vaguely hearing the light-hearted chatter when Adam startled her by sighing with exasperation and standing.  
  
"Excuse me," he said and went to the back door. He opened it and leaned out, "You have been skulking around my backyard for at least a half hour now. What the hell are you looking for?"  
  
A man's voice tinged with laughter answered him, "I'm just being cautious."  
  
"Bull, you're just being nosey, now get in here Dylan," Adam said and started laughing.  
  
Almost everyone seated who had been involved with the robbery was startled when the man with the dark-red hair came through the door, took off his hat, and looked around shyly.  
  
"Don't worry folks," Adam chuckled, "he's one of us."  
  
"Dylan!" Thea said as she stood and came over to hug him. "I wasn't sure you were ever going to show up," she said as he gently hugged her back and smiled down into her animated face.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"No ma'am, but I sure would appreciate some of that coffee," he said as she led him to the table and pushed him down into her chair.  
  
She went to get his coffee while Adam came to stand behind his young friend and put his hands on the seated man's shoulders. He cleared his throat and seemed about to say something, but started chuckling.  
  
Dylan turned his head to look at the older man with an annoyed expression. "Are you going to start doing that again?"  
  
Adam patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it," he said and tried to get himself under control as the other man sighed in resignation.  
  
"Alright," Adam said. "I would like you all to meet a very good friend of mine, Deputy Marshal Dylan Marshall," he said quickly then laughed.  
  
It took a few moments for the other people to understand what Adam was laughing about and Joe was the first to get it.  
  
"You mean you're Marshal Marshall?" he said, honestly trying to hold back his amusement.  
  
Dylan raised his dark-blue eyes and sighed. "Yes," he answered Joe's question as Thea placed a cup of coffee in front of him with a slice of cake on a plate, a fork, and a spoon. Then she moved the sugar bowl and cream pitcher closer so he could reach them.  
  
Just about everyone at the table was fighting a losing battle with laughter and they all gave up and gave in to it when Dylan shook his head and said, "You better let it out or your heads will explode."  
  
Thea, who had gone to get a chair, was the only one not laughing. Placing the chair at the corner of the table next to Dylan, she sat down, looked at the young man and shrugged. Then she smiled when she glanced at Adam and saw he was laughing so hard tears had formed in the corners of his eyes.  
  
He finally got himself under control and waited for the rest of them to do the same before he introduced everyone.  
  
No sooner had he finished than the clock struck nine and everyone was surprised by the lateness of the hour.  
  
Adam looked at his father and brothers, "You don't have to take that long ride back home if you don't want to. We have plenty of room if you want to stay."  
  
Ben looked at his other two sons who nodded. "Alright, I don't see why not," he said and Thea stood.  
  
"I'll go get your rooms ready," she said then looked at Dylan. "You'll be staying tonight, too, won't you?"  
  
The young man smiled a charming dimpled smile as he said, "Whatever you say, ma'am."  
  
She laughed. "What am I going to do with you? My name is Thea, not 'ma'am'" she said and left the room to head upstairs. Cassandra, Marie, and Dora quickly stood and followed her to offer their help.  
  
Nate, Mike, John, and Barbara decided they should be leaving, so the three deputies offered to walk her home. The tall woman graciously accepted and grinned at Joe as he also stood, so he could see them to the front door. She paused on her way out to kiss Adam on the cheek and he thanked her for her help, then she joined the four men who were waiting for her in the hall.  
  
Adam turned to his father and Hoss. "If you two want to sneak a peek at the babies you better do it now while Thea is busy and probably won't catch you." They grinned and stood. "But take the backstairs, that's closer to the nursery," he said and the two men hurried off.  
  
"Babies?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Triplets," Adam said and laughed at Dylan's expression. "Yes, that means we have five now."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"All boys."  
  
"Good God, and you're still reasonably coherent?"  
  
"Just barely," Adam said and grinned as he stood and started to clear the dessert dishes off the table.  
  
The younger man started to get up to help, but Adam waved him back to his chair.  
  
"I'll get this done faster by myself, you don't know where anything goes," he said with a smile. "But don't stop talking, I can do two things at once."  
  
So the red-haired man sat down again, but on the other side of the table so he wouldn't have his back to his host.  
  
"I thought Jerry was working with you?" he said and Adam paused in mid- stride then continued carrying dishes to the sink. He still had his back to Dylan when he said, "Jerry's dead."  
  
Dylan gasped in shock. "Oh no," he said softly. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, someone was determined to kill me so they blew up the temporary office we were using." He came back to the table to lean on it as he said, "Jerry knocked me down and threw himself on top of me. He saved my life."  
  
The younger man smiled a wan smile, "That sounds like something he would do. He was one of the best men I've ever known."  
  
Adam nodded, as he continued with his task. "How long were you two partners when you worked for Pinkerton?"  
  
"About three years - God it's so hard to believe he's gone. I've never known anyone before who could make me laugh the way he did. And just about everything I know about explosives and flammables I learned from him."  
  
"I know," Adam said and came back to finish clearing the table. "So what are your plans now? Are you happy doing this clandestine work?" he said as he started scooping hot water from the tank on the side of the stove, filled the two dishpans, and added some powdered soap to one of them.  
  
Dylan stood and came over. "You wash, I'll dry," he said and Adam reached into a drawer and tossed him a dishtowel.  
  
"Just stack them to your left," he said and began to wash the dishes as he waited for the other man to answer his question.  
  
"It's funny you should ask me that. I was seriously considering asking for a different assignment next time, anything that wouldn't force me to live with the dregs of society for a change," he said looking out the window at the darkness.  
  
Adam cleared his throat to pull the other man's attention back to the job at hand. "What do you think you would be interested in doing?"  
  
The younger man looked down and smiled to see that Adam washed dishes with his usual brisk efficiency and hurried to try and catch up. "I was thinking about doing something where the skills Jerry taught me could be used."  
  
The other man smiled as he finished washing the last dish. "Good, I was hoping you might say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now that Jerry is gone I need another explosives man," he said as he started on the flatware.  
  
Dylan was surprised for a moment then thought about it as he dried the utensils. "Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"Very serious, but I want you to be sure and take some time to think it over thoroughly. I also want to warn you about a few things," he said as he motioned for Dylan to be seated at the table again.  
  
Adam put everything away quickly before coming back. He sat down directly across from the red-haired man and looked him in the eye.  
  
"First, anyone joining my office will be facing some resistance from the rest. Jerry was not only respected, he was loved and became a member of this family. That's the way it is with my people. No one has ever been able to resist Thea pulling them in and Jerry was a prime example, she never gave up on him."  
  
Dylan nodded and smiled at the image of big, rough and tough Jerry trying to fend off Thea and failing.  
  
"Second," Adam continued, "I will be very hard on you - I expect the best from my people and won't accept anything less. That might be hard for you to handle after being on your own for so long."  
  
The other man nodded again.  
  
"And third, everyone pitches in. Whether it's around here, at the office, or on assignment when a job needs to be done. Work is work no matter what kind and I would not want any man on my team who would think a job is beneath him. Doing the dishes is a good example of a job many men wouldn't be caught dead doing. I have no problem with it." Adam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  
  
"Take some time to think about it," he continued, "then let me know what your decision is."  
  
Dylan started to answer him, but Thea came in then.  
  
She quickly took in the state the kitchen was in and smiled gratefully at her husband before rushing up to him and raining kisses all over his face.  
  
"Stop that," he said laughing, then winked at Dylan. "The woman just can't seem to control herself."  
  
Thea grinned, hopped into his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying," she said tragically and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
The two men laughed at her theatrics and a moment later she slipped out of her husband's lap and motioned for Dylan to follow her upstairs so she could show him to his room. But as she left she said, "Don't be too long Adam," and batted her lashes at him.  
  
"Sassy," he called her and she just giggled and hurried out as Adam went to empty the dishpans.  
  
Thea led him down the hall and up the stairs slowly, giving him plenty of time to look around. Then they moved down the second floor hallway and she stopped to put her hand on a doorknob, but snatched it back quickly.  
  
"I almost forgot, I switched Hoss to this room because the bed is bigger," she said then moved four doors down. When she opened the door he could see a pleasant room done in shades of blue with a large, comfortable looking bed. A blue glass lamp on the dresser had already been lit and she waved him in saying, "Good night, we'll see you in the morning." Then she stepped out and closed the door.  
  
Moving quietly down the hall, she opened the door to the room she and Adam shared, went in, and then closed it behind her. She gasped in surprise when she felt strong arms slip around her waist and she was pulled back against a hard body. She shook with quiet laughter when Adam leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What took you so long?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later they had just fallen asleep when the sound of a woman's scream jolted them awake. They both grabbed robes and shrugged into them before running out into the hall.  
  
The door to Dylan's room was open and they could see a small light flicker then grow bright as someone lit the lamp.  
  
They rushed to look in the doorway and saw Dylan standing in the corner by the dresser trying to wrap a blanket around himself. Dora was standing up against the wall next to the door with her hands over her face. She peeked at Adam and Thea through her fingers and groaned, "Oh my God, I am so embarrassed!" as everyone else, except Joe, dressed in nightclothes and robes crowded around behind Adam and Thea.  
  
Then they heard Hoss coming so Adam stepped into the room to stand in front of Dylan while Thea went to put an arm around Dora. Then the people still in the doorway stepped back to let Hoss, who was still fully dressed, into the room.  
  
He took two steps in and stopped dead. His bright blue eyes looked at Dylan cowering in the corner, then shifted to Dora who was now in Thea's arms with her face buried in the shorter woman's shoulder.  
  
He looked down at the floor for a moment and cleared his throat as his lips twitched. Then he looked up and met Thea's gaze. He took in her over bright eyes and the way she had her lips folded in as she fought against hysterical laughter. Without saying a word he turned his head to look at Dylan again. The young man was trying to press himself further into the corner.  
  
Then he looked at Adam who raised his hands in an "I have no idea what happened" gesture while shaking his head. He looked down at the floor again and bit his lip as he almost had himself under control. But Thea couldn't stop a small snort of laughter from escaping and that set him off. He put his hands over his face and his shoulders shook as he started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. Thea was the first to join him and she laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face even as she still tried to comfort Dora by patting her on the back.  
  
Everyone else but Dylan and Adam joined in and by the time they all stopped Hoss was gasping for breath. He turned and looked at the people in the hall and jerked his head to the side, telling them to go back to bed. When he turned back to Thea he saw Dora turn her head slightly to the side and look at him over her shoulder.  
  
When he shook his head at her she turned and blurted out, "I thought this was your room!"  
  
"I know," Hoss said quietly, still shaking his head at her. "I can't believe you did this." His lips started to twitch again but he managed to get a hold of himself as he said, "What were you thinkin' woman?"  
  
"I don't know!" Dora wailed as she turned away to drop her forehead onto Thea's shoulder and started crying.  
  
Thea looked at Hoss and waved him over to collect his fiancé. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry in embarrassment.  
  
Hoss and Thea looked at Adam when he spoke, "What do you say we get out of here and let Dylan get back to bed?"  
  
Thea nodded and moved toward the door still biting her lip, afraid that the hysterical laughter would come welling up again.  
  
Adam stayed where he was while Hoss put an arm around Dora's shoulders and led her out into the hall. Then he turned to the stunned man in the corner saying, "I am so sorry, but for some reason my house has been in a state of barely controlled insanity ever since we moved here. " He shook his head and was glad to see that Dylan no longer looked terrified as he turned and left, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
Dora was no longer crying, but she still had her face pressed into Hoss's chest as she sniffled a bit. Thea looked at her husband with raised eyebrows as he walked up to the three of them.  
  
"I wonder why it seems there's always some sort of show going on around here," he said when he reached them. "Unfortunately they always seem to be in the form of a ridiculous farce."  
  
Hoss and Thea looked at him, surprised that he wasn't angry, then they turned their eyes to Dora when they heard her giggle.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Adam," she said as she turned her head to look at him. "What kind of a sister-in-law you must think I'll be?"  
  
"Oh, I think tonight just proves that you'll fit right in," Adam grinned at her and she giggled again.  
  
"Alright, I think we've had enough high drama for tonight," Thea said smiling as she came and pulled Dora away from Hoss by the arm and started to lead her back to her room.  
  
Adam waited until the two women went through the door before turning back to Hoss. "I can't believe she did this either," he said and grinned at his younger brother as Hoss stood there shaking his head.  
  
"You're going to have to watch that one Hoss, she's more like Thea than I thought," he said then chuckled at his brother's horrified expression.  
  
"Lordy, you really think so?"  
  
His older brother nodded and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry though. I can tell you in all honesty it'll be worth it."  
  
They walked down the hallway in companionable silence and when they reached Hoss's room he opened the door and started to go in, but turned back to Adam once more. "I still can't believe she did that!" he said then went in and shut the door.  
  
Adam just stood there shaking his head when he heard a door open and saw Thea come out of Dora's room. He waited for her and when she reached him, he took her hand and the two slowly walked back to their room. He opened the door and paused to look down at her.  
  
"Are you as wide-awake as I am?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded, then laughed at the wicked look he gave her as he swept her up into his arms, went in, then pushed the door shut with his foot.  
  
A little while later Adam laughed his deep laugh and said, "Mrs. Cartwright, I can't believe you did that!" 


	8. L & F PT 4 CH 35 ARSON

LOST AND FOUND - PART IV  
  
ARSON  
  
Chapter 35  
  
When Adam walked into the meeting room, everyone instantly fell silent. They could tell by the way he moved and his hard expression that he was furious with someone. Every person in the room fervently hoped that it was not them.  
  
Adam had large pieces of what looked like white pasteboard under one arm. He stopped just to the right of the blackboard that hung on the front wall and began to prop them up with the bottoms resting on the chalk tray. When he was finished, eight white rectangles faced them. The people around the table looked at each other, but didn't speak. They all knew better than to say anything without Adam having asked them a direct question.  
  
When they heard Adam clear his throat, they all sat up in their chairs and looked at him intently even though he still had his back to them. They tensed even more when he turned around and they saw his expression. If breathing fire were actually possible for a human, he would be doing it. Then he began to speak in a hard, yet quiet tone that reached them all without any effort.  
  
"Our next assignment is insurance fraud involving arson." He blinked as though trying to clear his vision then swallowed hard. "But before we begin I want to make it absolutely clear to you just WHO you will be working for on this one."  
  
He clasped his hands behind his back and put his head down to collect his thoughts, a pose Jerry always referred to as "The Professor."  
  
When he lifted his head he had his teeth clenched so hard the muscles in his face shook. "You will NOT be working for me. You will NOT be working for the Marshals office. You will NOT even be working for the Federal Government."  
  
He turned to the board and turned the first white rectangle around, revealing a picture of a smiling cherub-faced child with wavy blond hair that was tied up on top of her head with a huge bow.  
  
"This is Karen Albrecht - seven years old." He reached for the next rectangle, "This is Also Karen Albrecht," he said as he turned the rectangle around.  
  
His audience was too shocked to even gasp. The picture was of a small human form, curled up in a fetal position, but blackened and burned so badly it was impossible to tell anything else.  
  
Adam stood there watching them for a minute, then reached for the next rectangle and turned it. This child was a smiling, gap-toothed, freckle- faced boy. "This," he had to stop and clear his throat. "This is Timothy Albrecht - six years old," he said, his voice rough. "And this is also Timothy Albrecht." He turned the next rectangle.  
  
Even though they were expecting it, the reality of this small, burned body was still a horrific shock to them all. One man groaned while another one retched.  
  
He moved to the next. "This is David Albrecht - five years old." Turning the pasteboard, they could see a serious boy this time with wide dark eyes and a cleft chin. "And this is also David Albrecht." This small body was almost impossible to see as human, even against the white background of the morgue table.  
  
The people gathered around the table jumped when Mike suddenly stood and ran for the door and went outside. They could all hear the sounds of him retching. Adam paused and waited patiently for him to return, which he did quickly and took his seat again.  
  
"This is Mary Albrecht - four years old," Adam said as he turned the next piece of pasteboard and the picture was of a tiny, tiny, child, with a heart-shaped face and delicate, almost ethereal features. He continued, "And this is also Mary Albrecht." Adam forced the words from his tight throat, and this little figure could not be seen as human at all.  
  
When he turned to them they were shocked again because they could see his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He had to swallow hard again before he could speak. "This is who you will be working for."  
  
"We believe that the father of these children, Simon Albrecht, torched his own home, because he needed the insurance money. And he knew that if the children, his own children, were not inside that house at the time he would automatically be accused of arson. So these children remained inside and died a horrible death by their own father's hand."  
  
Adam stopped and clenched his teeth again as he noticed Nate looking away from the pictures. "Don't you look away," he said to the shaken man. "Don't any of you look away - I want you to have these images in the front of your minds at all times. We took and oath, we swore to protect and serve. It's far to late to protect these children, but it is sure as hell not too late to serve them."  
  
He moved to the head of the table and sat in that chair, still watching them with hard eyes. "Those pictures are going to stay right where they are and any time you feel too tired to follow up on a lead, I want you to come in here and tell them how tired you are. Anytime you're discouraged and tempted to take a shortcut through procedure, I want you to come in here, look at them and explain just how hard this is for you."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they seemed just a shade less hard, but more intense. "I want every 'i' dotted and every 't' crossed. I want perfection out of you people and if you think you can't handle that, then tell me right now and I will replace you." He noticed Mike looking down with a red face.  
  
"Mike, don't worry about it. The first time I saw them I threw up too."  
  
"YOU threw up when you first saw those pictures?" Mike said, not believing it.  
  
"No," Adam answered calmly. "I threw up the first time I saw THEM, and believe me, it is much, much worse in person."  
  
Mike sat up and opened his mouth to ask a question, but changed his mind, then seemed to change it back again. "How did you get into the morgue to see them? I remember when I heard about this fire that no one was being allowed to see the bodies."  
  
Adam leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, and said one word, "Thea."  
  
The other man nodded, feeling he should have figured that out for himself. "Did she..." he started to ask, but Adam shook his head before he finished.  
  
"No, she's used to seeing things like this."  
  
Nate broke in, "I can see her getting the both of you in, but how did you manage to get a photographer in too?"  
  
"We didn't," Adam said with an edge of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Oh," Nate said, "So you took the pictures."  
  
Adam nodded once then brought the subject back to the direction he wanted. "What I want right now is for you to start talking, bounce ideas off each other, even argue if you must, but at least do something."  
  
"You say it's suspected arson, but what proof is there?"  
  
"I don't know," Adam said giving John an approving look. He reached into a document case that was sitting beside his chair and pulled out a sheaf of papers. Handing them to Dylan who was sitting to his right he said, "Every bit of information we have so far is in that report so look it over." He paused to sweep his eyes across everyone at the table. "YOU tell ME."  
  
Everyone began to read the reports.  
  
"Whoa," Dylan said. "This says almost the entire structure was destroyed. I've seen that place and it was partly brick, partly stone, and partly marble. I mean to do that, the fire had to be incredibly hot. He must have used something to create that kind of temperature."  
  
"But with a building that size," John started to argue, "how could he possibly get enough of it spread around without somebody noticing something..."  
  
"True, but this report doesn't say anything about what people heard. I mean I would have to poke around to look for traces of flammables and talk to the neighbors to find out if anyone heard any explosions. An incendiary device can be used to spread a flammable liquid and..."  
  
Adam smiled a sharp, dangerous smile. "We're coming for you Simon," he said under his breath then turned his attention back to his people and just listened.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
